Tombé du ciel
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas perdre l'esprit en revenant à Starling City. Il était devenu un autre pour garder à distance ses ténèbres. Ténèbres qui allaient le mener à sa perte si personne ne veillait sur lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Tombé du ciel**

 **Résumé: Oliver, avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas perdre l'esprit en revenant à Starling City. Il était devenu un autre pour garder à distance ses ténèbres. Ténèbres qui allaient le mener à sa perte si personne ne veillait sur lui.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes, un petit mot avant de commencer. Je vous livre une minific en cinq chapitres que je posterai comme toujours une fois par semaine, le mercredi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me ferez part de votre avis. Je ne vous livre pas tous les secrets avant de commencer mais je vous donnerez l'origine de l'idée à la fin.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide et son rôle de beta. Tu es devenue irremplaçable, tu le sais ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée sur Starling City depuis quelques heures et la noirceur envahissait tous les recoins de la ville. Tout semblait calme mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Une livraison d'armes se préparait et Oliver était sur le qui-vive. L'ambiance qui aurait pu être sereine était lourde et pesante, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au nord et un vent froid se levait par rafale. Il leva la tête et posa son regard sur la lune ronde et brillante qui donnait au paysage des allures spectrales. Son regard descendit à nouveau sur les ruelles qu'il surplombait.

Cette ville était gangrenée par le crime et la mission qu'il s'était donné était de nettoyer ces rues. Ce travail colossal était dévolu à son alter-ego, celui qu'il avait été obligé de devenir et il se battait sans relâche. Arrow était la manifestation des ténèbres qu'il portait au fond de lui et il lui permettait d'extérioriser la colère et la haine qui le rongeait, cela lui permettait de vivre plus sereinement avec l'identité qu'il affichait au grand jour. Oliver Queen, le fils prodigue revenu d'entre les morts, l'héritier d'un empire industriel, le play-boy aux frasques étalées à la une des journaux people. Il était et n'était plus à la fois ces différentes personnes, il jouait un jeu et donnait à voir ce que les gens attendaient en le regardant.

Son alter-ego lui permettait d'extérioriser ses ténèbres pour ne pas perdre l'esprit mais il lui permettait aussi de racheter les dettes de sa famille. Il devait rendre justice et il avait voulu le faire seul, ne pas entraîner d'innocents dans cette croisade mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que d'autres que lui, avaient des motivations comparables.

Oliver surveillait toujours la rue depuis le toit d'un immeuble dans le quartier des Glades et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna pour vérifier derrière lui dans un geste précis, prêt à se battre, mais le toit était vide de toute âme. Son instinct était en alerte et il le trompait rarement. Sa respiration s'était légèrement raccourcie dans l'éventualité d'une lutte et il fouilla du regard avec minutie les recoins d'ombre qui l'entouraient mais aucun mouvement ni aucun bruit ne brisa le silence de mort. Il prit le temps de vérifier les toits voisins et se concentra pour percevoir une nouvelle fois le bruit qu'il pensait avoir distingué. Un bruissement léger qui lui sembla presque irréel alors que rien ne bougeait autour de lui.

Un cri dans la rue l'interrompit et il se pencha pour reprendre son observation. Un van venait de passer dans la rue pour s'engouffrer dans le hangar voisin. Il jeta un nouveau regard derrière lui mais ne perçut que le silence des ombres. Il se redressa, se mit à courir, tira une flèche équipée d'un grappin et se jeta dans le vide pour atterrir sur le toit du hangar en contrebas. Une partie des hommes qu'ils attendaient venait d'arriver.

Oliver savait que ce soir, il avait une chance de mettre un terme à ce trafic d'arme de Jackson et il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens pour y arriver. Il se faufila dans le bâtiment par un trou du toit et se positionna hors de vue. Il comptait cinq hommes qui étaient sortis du van et qui se positionnaient pour surveiller toutes les entrées au cas où une personne qui n'était pas invitée se présente. Un 4x4 arriva quelques instants plus tard et deux hommes cette fois mirent pied à terre. Un petit nombre d'hommes pour cette transaction, Oliver sentit quelque chose bouger au fond de lui, son instinct qui se réveillait à nouveau, mais il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte. Depuis un moment, il avait une impression bizarre mais pourtant rien ne semblait inhabituel en comparaison avec ses autres nuits où il luttait contre le crime.

Il avait voulu agir seul, mener sa vengeance et ses représailles comme bon lui semblait en choisissant lui-même ses limites mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, John l'accompagnait maintenant dans cette mission. A ses côtés, il lui prêtait main forte grâce à son passé militaire. Un homme fort et droit qui avait souffert et qui savait ce qu'était de perdre un frère d'arme et un membre de sa famille. Il avait réussi à lui cacher ses activités pendant peu de temps et contre toute attente il lui avait proposé son aide. Il avait alors dû partager ses secrets, une partie de ses secrets, et collaborer avec lui. S'il était seul, ça aurait été plus simple mais il devait faire ainsi, donner sa confiance et partager sa mission.

John surveillait l'extérieur encore en retrait comme il le lui avait demandé. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne le temps de se rende compte des lieux et du nombre de personnes présentes pour éviter de se jeter dans un piège.

\- John, en appuyant sur le bouton de communication, ils sont sept, assez armés pour couvrir leur vente, dans la partie nord-ouest du hangar.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Ne bouge pas pour l'instant, en se levant un peu pour suivre du regard les mouvements de deux hommes qui se mettaient à part.

\- Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés Oliver, d'une voix tendue marquée par l'inquiétude. Il savait que la plupart du temps l'archer n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, tout comme Oliver d'ailleurs.

\- Bien sûr que non, et John leva les yeux au ciel ne croyant pas un traite mot venant à cet instant de cet homme qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami.

John savait qu'Oliver voulait bien faire mais souvent au détriment de sa sécurité ou de sa vie. Il savait qu'il portait un lourd poids sur la conscience, qu'il tentait d'alléger dans cette activité et il avait choisi de l'aider et de veiller sur lui. Oliver gardait toujours une distance avec les autres, même avec lui alors qu'il connaissait son identité secrète et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

C'était un homme bien, soucieux de l'état de sa ville, impliqué à racheter les fautes du passé mais il avait aussi ses côtés sombres bien plus présent chez lui que chez la plupart des gens. Il ne connaissait pas le repos, l'esprit perdu dans les ténèbres qui l'habitaient et souvent aveuglé par sa recherche de vengeance. Il ne vivait plus et toute son existence maintenant était tournée vers les hommes qu'il pouvait mettre hors d'état de nuire. Une chose l'inquiétait au-dessus de tout, c'est la facilité avec laquelle Oliver tuait ces hommes nuit après nuit, en éloignant, et presque en niant, l'humanité qu'il portait encore au fond de lui. Il cherchait à devenir un autre, quelque chose d'autre qui ne ressentirait plus la douleur et ne serait plus la proie des inquiétudes qui le poursuivaient encore.

Il lui avait expliqué avoir créé Arrow pour se venger et extérioriser sa haine mais la limite était tenue, si elle existait entre cette chose et Oliver. Ça lui semblait bien simple de vouloir se créer une autre identité pour faire toutes ces choses au fond de la nuit. John ne savait pas comment Oliver arrivait à mener cette double vie. Arrow était dur et implacable avec ses ennemis. Oliver était tendre avec sa petite sœur, chaleureux avec ses amis et il tentait de donner une image respectable d'homme d'affaires. Ça le conduisait à jouer deux rôles, loin de ce qu'il était ou devait être. Parce que finalement John connaissait sa détermination, son courage, les raisons de son activité secrète mais toute la partie de sa vie sur cette île déserte restait une part secrète qu'Oliver ne partageait que difficilement. Tout ce qui lui avait permis de devenir ce justicier n'était pas quelque chose qu'Oliver partageait. Il avait un costume qui lui permettait de séparer l'homme du monstre qu'il était devenu… c'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas et restait sourd aux craintes qu'il pouvait avoir et dont il lui faisait part.

John se déplaça dans la nuit et approcha du hangar pour se plaquer contre le mur nord. Il chercha des yeux Oliver tout en restant à couvert et en attendant son signal. Les hommes sous les ordres de Jackson sortirent les différents types d'armes, la vente était prête à se conclure quand Oliver tira la première flèche. Elle se planta aux pieds d'un des hommes présent et tous levèrent la tête pour voir où se trouvait l'archer.

Jackson, le vendeur en chef, leva la kalachnikov qu'il avait en main et arrosa l'étage supérieur, le temps que ses hommes se mettent à couvert alors qu'il criait des ordres d'une voix qui montrait l'habitude d'être entendue et obéit. John ouvrit le feu à son tour avant d'essuyer une salve de tirs. Quelques hommes arrivèrent à s'échapper et Oliver demanda à John de les poursuivre. Celui-ci se lança à leur trousse et Oliver s'occupa des hommes qui étaient encore présents. Il sauta depuis sa position en hauteur et vint rapidement à bout de deux acolytes de Jackson, un qu'il suspendit par les pieds à une poutre grâce à un filin et l'autre, une flèche plantée dans l'épaule et assommé.

Il se lança à la poursuite de leur chef alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir et le rattrapa dans la ruelle qu'il surveillait quelques instants auparavant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Oliver resta un instant surpris de ne pas voir sa silhouette se fondre dans la nuit alors que le bruit de ses pas raisonnait, mais droit, lui faisant face. Jackson le regardait d'un air sûr de lui, calme et confiant. L'instinct d'Oliver se manifesta encore une fois mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu une balle dans le bras. La force de l'impact due au gros calibre, la surprise et la douleur le déstabilisèrent. Il tomba sur le dos dans un bruit sourd alors que son arc, qu'il tenait encore en main, tintait légèrement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta lourdement le macadam, la douleur se répandit mais il n'en tint pas compte, habitué à ressentir la douleur sous toutes ses formes. Il fut étourdi peu de temps mais suffisamment pour que Jackson ait le temps de s'approcher de lui. Oliver voulu réagir, se relever, lui donner un coup pour l'éloigner et protéger sa vie mais au moment où il voulut bouger, il se rendit compte que ses membres étaient engourdis. Il ignora la lourdeur de ses muscles en tentant de se redresser mais son corps ne lui répondait plus et l'incompréhension le remplit alors qu'il tentait encore une fois de se redresser, et que son corps restait pratiquement inerte.

\- Une petite préparation de mon crue, lança Jackson avec un sourire ravi. Un petit mélange de curare et de produit actif qui accélère son effet. Ton corps se paralyse peu à peu alors que tu restes conscient, lui expliqua-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'incurvaient dans un sourire plus sadique, le plaisir se lisant dans son regard.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce poison. L'homme s'accroupit à côté de lui alors qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il tenta de prendre une inspiration plus profonde mais il avait l'impression de s'étouffer, il devait lutter pour inspirer et forcer sa cage thoracique à se remplir d'air.

\- Les muscles de ton diaphragme vont se paralyser eux-aussi, en posant sa main sur son torse, tu vas t'étouffer peu à peu, alors que son sourire devenait dément et qu'il retenait un rire immonde de sortir de sa gorge. Tu veux que je mette fin à tes souffrances ? Où serait le plaisir ? En riant franchement.

Oliver tourna la tête difficilement vers lui, la bouche ouverte pour tenter de respirer. Il leva la main pour essayer d'attraper le bras de l'homme mais celui-ci se recula et il laissa retomber son bras sur le sol froid et humide, à bout de force. Son regard dériva sur le côté, il n'y avait que les ténèbres et après avoir lutté pendant si longtemps contre celles-ci, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elles allaient l'engloutir sur ce sol froid, au fond d'une ruelle sale des immondices de cette ville. Il repensa à sa mère et à sa sœur, quand son corps serait découvert, tout le monde apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait et il se sentit encore une fois coupable. Il leur avait menti et elles allaient devoir faire face à toutes les critiques que la révélation de son secret allait entraîner. Il repensa à John, se demandant s'il y avait encore une petite chance pour qu'il le retrouve à temps.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à faire peur à tous ces hommes que tu as tués ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un imposteur… un meurtrier qui se donne bonne conscience en tuant ceux que tu penses qui le méritent…, en secouant la tête de dépit. Tu me ferais presque pitié.

Jackson se redressa, Oliver voulu tourner la tête pour le regarder, faire face à la balle qu'il allait sans doute lui tirer dans la tête par impatience.

\- Tu es comme nous… je vais te laisser le temps de prier ton dieu si tu en as un…, en replaçant son arme de poing dans le holster. Et en arrivant en enfer, salue Satan pour moi.

Oliver perçut du coin de l'œil Jackson s'éloigner sans distinguer les paroles qu'il continuait de lancer. Il le laissait là, agoniser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. Ses paroles raisonnaient en lui, il savait qu'il était damné, depuis la première vie qu'il avait ôtée… il avait déjà perdu son âme et la malédiction qui reposait sur celle-ci pouvait sauver d'autres personnes alors il n'avait pas hésité.

Il avait joué, prit la place d'un dieu vengeur mais sa chair d'homme n'en avait pas la carrure. La rue était maintenant déserte et silencieuse à part le bruit de sa respiration sifflante, il sentait une fine bruine se déposer sur son visage et le froid s'insinuer dans son corps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger mais il ressentait chaque fibre abandonner la bataille et la mort s'insinuer doucement en lui, rampant sur chaque parcelle de chaleur que son corps produisait encore et s'enroulant tel un serpent silencieux dans son esprit.

Ses yeux qu'il était incapable de fermer, commençaient à le brûler et il crut que c'était cette gêne qui faisait apparaître des éclats brillants, brouillant sa vue. Ceux-ci se transformèrent peu à peu et une douce lumière se mit à briller non loin de lui. Elle s'intensifia et ses pupilles furent inondées par la clarté qui éloignait la nuit, brûlées par la force et la pureté de cet éclat. Celle-ci se déplaça et la douleur se calma. Oliver sentit une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le submerger, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cœur entraîné par la peur tentait de battre plus vite mais le poison l'engourdissait comme tout le reste de son corps. Il voulut parler mais là aussi, ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus et un borborygme s'échappa tant bien que mal de sa gorge.

La lumière prit l'apparence d'une vague silhouette humaine qu'il percevait à peine à l'angle de son regard. Il tentait d'analyser tout ce qu'il voyait, les moindres détails qu'il pouvait distinguer. Il s'aperçut des gouttes de pluie qui continuaient de s'écraser au sol non loin de lui mais il ne sentait plus l'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Il pensa que sa peau était maintenant anesthésiée mais il prit conscience que quelque chose de plus grand venait le recouvrir. Une impression qu'il n'aurait pu que confirmer en tournant la tête… il tenta de déglutir, un réflexe né de la peur et il ressentit avec encore plus de tension l'effroi de mourir alors qu'il percevait les mouvements de cette clarté. Son instinct qui l'avait averti depuis longtemps et qu'il avait ignoré continuait de le pousser à se battre, à se défendre contre ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Il voulait crier, frapper, même supplier, mais il restait immobile à attendre sa fin.

Oliver vit apparaître une lumière bleutée sur son torse, elle l'enveloppa, glissant sur son corps peu à peu alors qu'il entendait une sorte de bourdonnement électrique. Apaisé par la douce chaleur qui se rependait maintenant dans son corps, rassuré, il lâcha prise, perdit connaissance alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait et se laissa mourir.

John au volant du van, arriva à toute allure. Il avait réussi à attraper deux des hommes qui s'étaient enfuis et Oliver ne répondait plus depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il tentait de le contacter. Il était revenu sans attendre vers le hangar et aperçut tout à coup le corps d'Oliver dans une ruelle, il se jeta hors du véhicule pour voir l'état de son ami. Il respirait à peine et son pouls était faible. John, soulagé qu'il ne soit pas mort, le souleva et le plaça dans le van pour le ramener le plus rapidement possible au QG avant de contacter l'inspecteur Lance pour qu'il ramasse les hommes qu'il avait attrapé. Les pneus crissèrent à nouveau dans le silence et le van s'éloigna sous la pluie fine qui continuait de tomber. Un bruissement et le silence retomba sur la rue vide et sombre qui avait été le lieu d'un miracle.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux deux jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sa mère était à son chevet et elle s'approcha de lui quand elle le vit reprendre conscience. Il était désorienté et elle lui expliqua qu'il avait été attaqué dans la rue et que John avait réussi à faire fuir les voleurs qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi cet homme pour te servir de garde du corps. Même avec son passé militaire, c'est un incapable. Tu aurais pu y rester chéri, d'une voix tremblante.

Oliver serra la main de sa mère dans la sienne et voulu défendre John mais sa gorge sèche refusa de libérer sa voix. Moira lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse en s'étouffant à cause d'une goutte d'eau qui tentait d'envahir ses poumons. Cette sensation réveilla le souvenir de Jackson et de ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. La sensation d'être paralysé et d'étouffer sous l'effet de son poison.

\- Oliver, chéri,… mon dieu… respire.

Il avait resserré sa main autour de son poignet et Moira avait lâché le gobelet d'eau qui était maintenant rependu sur le sol. Il réussit, à reprendre son souffle et à calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était accélérés sous l'effet de la suffocation et des souvenirs maintenant vivaces qui l'assaillaient. Cette sensation que votre vie s'écoulait et vous laissait vide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait failli mourir mais cette fois, elle avait eu une saveur différente. Il reprit son calme peu à peu et sa mère se calma quand il rencontra son regard.

\- John n'y est pour rien… je n'aurais pas dû… le semer…, la voix éraillée.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Moira veillant son fils, sa main toujours refermée autour de la sienne et Oliver ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. La surveillance de la vente d'armes, les ordres qu'il avait donnés à John, Jackson qu'il avait poursuivi, la balle reçue et les effets du poison. Les battements de son cœur et sa respiration s'emballèrent à nouveau aux souvenirs des sensations qu'il avait ressenti, la paralysie, l'asphyxie,… et plus rien. Sa mémoire s'arrêtait là et il espérait que John pourrait lui expliquer le reste.

Oliver se laissa conduire, enveloppé dans le silence, jusqu'au manoir par son ami. Sa conduite était souple et en confiance à côté de lui, il se laissa envahir par les informations que John lui avait données. Il l'avait retrouvé seul dans la ruelle, l'avait en premier lieu transporté au QG pour lui administrer une décoction, l'avait changé et conduit à l'hôpital servant une histoire d'agression qui serait la vérité pour sa famille et la police. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque John se gara à la porte du manoir. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais Oliver le remercia. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et il serait prêt demain pour reprendre leurs activités nocturnes. Ils se saluèrent et quand il sortit de la voiture, une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Oliver sentit son corps réagir alors qu'il se voyait à nouveau paralysé dans cette ruelle. Il réprima un frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et entra pour retrouver la chaleur de ce foyer dans lequel il avait eu du mal à se sentir à l'aise en revenant de Lian Yu. Un éclair zébra le ciel alors qu'il refermait la porte et il sursauta au souvenir qui le frappa. Une lumière éclatante, vibrante qui s'était mise à briller avant qu'une lumière plus douce et bleutée n'apparaisse sur son torse. Il déglutit et ferma les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il ne comprenait pas ce souvenir mais il semblait trop réel pour être une hallucination due au poison qui l'avait presque tué.

\- Ollie ça va ?

Il retint un nouveau sursaut et se tourna pour faire face à sœur. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait inquiète de son attitude.

\- Oui tout va bien. Théa s'avança pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il referma ses bras sur elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tout va bien Speedy, pas la peine de t'angoisser.

\- Des hommes ont failli te tuer Oliver…

\- Mais John était là…

Il se rappelait en partie de cette nuit, une part de ses souvenirs restait encore confuse et les images de la lumière l'obsédaient alors qu'il se souvenait avoir lâché prise en acceptant la mort libératrice qui se rependait à travers son corps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vois que ce premier chapitre vous a intrigué... Merci pour vos commentaires Delicity-Unicorn, LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Evy47, olicity1990 et Angy.**

 **Olicity-love: j'espère que ça sera de même pour la suite.**

 **Angy: Concernant la description d'Oliver, j'aime beaucoup son côté torturé mais ce qui est toujours intéressant c'est d'entrapercevoir une fêlure qu'il tente de contrôler. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Voici la suite de cette minific. Je rattrape mon oublie du premier chapitre *honte à moi* en remerciant grandement Delicity-Unicorn pour son idée de titre et son rôle de beta.**

* * *

Les couloirs d'un blanc immaculé et translucide semblaient s'allonger à perte de vue. Un brouhaha réconfortant remplissait l'ambiance et tous paraissaient apaisés, se déplaçant dans un calme remplit de murmures. On lui fit signe de s'arrêter et on frappa à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Un homme brun aux traits virils et parfaits les attendait et leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Felicity… sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La première pensée qui la traversa fut la surprise qu'il connaisse son nom. Puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle en s'apercevant de son manque de respect et murmura un non.

\- J'ai appris ce que tu as fait récemment… cet homme qui n'avait pas à recevoir d'aide de ta part…

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte mais sur le moment elle avait pensé que c'est ce qui devait être fait.

\- Il a failli mourir…, expliqua-t-elle doucement en gardant un comportement respectueux.

\- Comme beaucoup d'autres.

\- Mais c'est un homme bon…, tenta-t-elle.

\- C'est un tueur… et ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

Sa voix avait pris un timbre froid à la limite de faire trembler ce monde. Elle se crispa pour se contraindre au silence, elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête et remettre en question l'ordre établit, bien qu'elle en ait fortement envie. Elle savait que cet homme aidait les autres même si le moyen n'était pas des plus vertueux.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend pour avoir fait ça ?

Elle sonda précipitamment l'homme face à elle. Pas de colère ou de vengeance dans son regard, seulement des ordres implacables à faire respecter. Elle sentit la grâce de Ray dans son dos s'agiter. Leur grâce était le siège de leur vie et de leur âme et elle leur permettait de se sentir mutuellement et de comprendre l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Ils n'avaient que peu d'émotions, seulement des réactions engrammées dans leur grâce pour faire fonctionner leur hiérarchie et faire ce pourquoi ils étaient fait. Le respect, la loyauté, l'obéissance et l'attachement à leurs frères et sœurs guidaient leur existence.

\- Elle pourrait recevoir une punition, proposa Ray. C'est un bon élément…

Felicity observa le regard de l'homme se déplacer jusqu'à Ray avant de revenir à elle.

\- Tu as raison, elle a droit à une chance… et tu seras responsable d'elle. Tu sembles être très attachée à ces humains, en s'adressant de nouveau à elle, tu vivras un mois parmi eux, seule et ta grâce endormie. Tu apprendras à mieux connaitre leurs travers et tu comprendras que tu n'as pas à remettre en cause ce qui les attend.

Felicity baissa la tête devant l'homme toujours aussi froid et suivit Ray quand il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils se déplacèrent un moment en silence, les couloirs translucides avaient fait place à un espace verdoyant, le paradis de Ray qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- C'est injuste, murmura Felicity au bout d'un moment. Ray se tourna vers elle, il avait l'air d'hésiter entre la réprimander et la réconforter.

\- L'archange Mickael n'a pas été juste… C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il ne connait pas cet homme… ce qu'il a fait…, d'une petite voix. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à remettre en question les ordres qui plus est de l'archange le plus puissant mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle savait que l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé était bon.

\- J'ai toujours réussi à aplanir les problèmes mais ton esprit rebelle commence à faire bien trop de vague pour le paradis, la réprimanda-t-il.

\- Je supporterai cette punition et je te promets que tout se passera bien. Dans un mois je serai de nouveau dans les rangs. Et un mois qu'est-ce que c'est en comparaison à mes milliers d'années ? En se tournant vers son frère. Ray nota sa grâce s'agiter de contentement, elle allait avoir ce dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps, comprendre ces humains qu'elle observait méticuleusement.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… seule dans ce monde… avec des pouvoirs limités…

\- Des pouvoirs limités ?

\- Oui, ta grâce endormie, tu as oublié ? Tu vivras presque comme une humaine.

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle aimait ce monde sur lequel elle veillait et elle était impatiente d'y vivre, de découvrir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas expérimenter dans son état actuel. Les hommes étaient pourvus d'émotions, du libre arbitre, alors que les anges obéissaient aux règles. Elle sentit la grâce de Ray vibrer un peu plus et le rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien… et tu ne seras pas loin. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que Ray se tourne vers elle.

\- Je ne vais pas t'arracher ta grâce, elle réprima une grimace, mais une prière me permettra de l'endormir. Tu seras toujours un ange mais sans pouvoir… tu ne tombes pas du paradis, tu seras seulement banni un moment.

Elle hocha la tête et elle le suivit quand il se dématérialisa et qu'il apparut sur Terre dans un terrain vague, deux grâces irradiantes au milieu de la nuit. Ils se firent face et Ray récita une prière, rien ne se passa les premières secondes puis elle sentit un poids énorme tomber sur elle et elle perdit connaissance.

Felicity sentait toujours cette impression étrange, un poids qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait à peine et ses rayons encore peu nombreux éclairaient doucement le paysage. Elle cligna des yeux mais sa vision ne s'améliora pas, d'habitude elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour y voir, elle percevait tout ce qui était. Elle bougea et se rendit compte que le poids qu'elle ressentait était son corps. Elle leva la main devant son visage et l'inspecta en faisant courir l'index de son autre main sur la peau, les articulations, les ongles. Elle appuya un peu plus et sentit la pression s'exercer. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle gratta sa peau du bout de son ongle et la sensation changea.

Elle se leva pour prendre pleinement possession de ce corps et ça lui demanda un effort, se battant contre la gravité qui pesait de toute sa loi. Une fois debout, elle posa ses mains sur son visage, les fit glisser le long de son corps couvert d'une tunique écrue, observa ses jambes et fit un premier pas pour tester son enveloppe charnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La voix brusque la fit se retourner brutalement, son corps réagissant d'instinct et un petit cri de surprise lui échappant. Elle se retrouva face à un homme brun, les cheveux très court qui la regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle souleva sa main et la posa sur sa cage thoracique qui enfermait son cœur cognant rapidement. Elle pensa un court instant qu'elle avait un cœur qui palpitait au fond d'elle avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Lance de la police de Starling City. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Felicity, elle se redressa un peu plus en écoutant pour la première fois sa voix, elle paraissait douce.

\- Felicity ? Comme Madonna… pas de nom de famille ?

\- Madonna ? L'inspecteur se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et reprit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites au milieu de ce terrain vague ?

\- C'est une punition, j'ai désobéi aux ordres. Elle vit l'homme froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes une nouvelle recrue d'un gang ? Ne croyant pas du tout à cette éventualité vu la jeune femme qui était face à lui.

\- Non c'est l'archange Mickael, parce que j'ai sauvé un homme qui n'aurait pas dû l'être… le reste de ses explications se perdirent alors que l'homme face à elle, cette fois-ci, sans retenu, levait les yeux au ciel de contrariété et maugréait à voix haute.

\- Il me fallait bien ça alors que je viens de finir mon service…, en soufflant. Suivez-moi, en se tournant et en rejoignant sa voiture de fonction garée non loin et en marmonnant qu'il n'y avait que lui pour tomber sur des folles au petit matin.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière et appela le central pour les prévenir qu'il avait ramassé une patiente de l'asile, ça ne faisait pas de doute vu sa tunique et ses chaussures plates en toiles. Elle n'avait pas l'air excitée mais il valait mieux qu'elle retrouve sa chambre capitonnée. Il donna le lieu où il était, mais aucune patrouille ne pouvait venir chercher la jeune femme. Quentin Lance leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et resserra ses doigts autour du téléphone pour contenir son exaspération et souffla fortement. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur et rencontra le regard bleu et tendre de la jeune femme qu'il venait de ramasser. Elle ne semblait pas violente et il devait partir rapidement pour son rendez-vous. Il avertit le central qu'il partait et que la première patrouille disponible devait passer la récupérer à l'adresse qu'il donna.

Felicity assise écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait l'homme devant elle, elle était fascinée par son reflet qu'elle distinguait en partie dans le rétroviseur. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et longs dans lesquels elle glissa les doigts, une peau blanche et de yeux bleus. Elle glissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts entre ses mèches et découvrit la sensation de douceur qui courait sur sa peau. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'elle se rendait compte de son apparence physique qu'elle revêtait quand elle en avait besoin pour descendre sur Terre, qu'elle ressentait son corps, et elle apprécia ses traits doux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle s'habituant peu à peu à ne percevoir qu'une partie infime des choses, découvrant les sensations différentes liées au toucher et marmonna pour tester sa voix. Elle releva les yeux et surpris l'homme qui la détaillait dans le rétroviseur. Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant, heureuse d'interagir réellement avec un humain pour la première fois.

Le trajet se fit en silence et ils traversèrent une partie de la ville jusqu'à un petit quartier avec des immeubles plus modestes. Elle observait les gens qu'ils croisaient dans la rue et le silence dans sa tête la frappa. Son esprit était habituellement envahit par des centaines de prières adressées à son père ou des suppliques pensées presque sans en avoir conscience mais maintenant, elle n'entendait plus tout ça, seulement le flot ininterrompu de ses pensées et de ses questionnements personnels.

Quentin se gara dans la rue et fit descendre Felicity. Il lui expliqua qu'elle venait avec lui le temps que ses collègues ne viennent la chercher et la raccompagne à son établissement. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit sans rien dire, avec impatience, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans un petit café où quelques habitués étaient déjà installés. Il lui fit signe de s'installer à une table du fond et lança un regard dans la salle pour trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Je dois être jalouse ? Lui demanda une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année avec un sourire en coin et un regard amusé.

\- Donna, en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit le temps de caresser ses lèvres. Sa récompense du matin pour être rentré sain et sauf après une nuit de travail dans les rues de Starling. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi, en posant son front contre le sien pour profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur.

\- Et tu l'as trouvée où ? En regardant maintenant la jeune femme assise en train d'observer autour d'elle.

\- Dans un terrain vague, ça doit être une pensionnaire de l'asile. Personne ne pouvait s'en occuper pour l'instant, j'attends mes collègues. Donna se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire complice.

\- Tu ne voulais pas rater notre rendez-vous du matin ?

\- Certainement pas. Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres en caressa sa joue râpeuse de son pouce.

\- Va t'asseoir, je vous apporte un café.

Quentin retrouva Felicity et quelques instants plus tard Donna arrivait avec trois cafés et s'installa à côté de son amant. Elle se présenta et tendit une tasse de café à la jeune femme. Elle la vit observer la tasse et lui demanda si elle aimait le café.

\- Je n'ai jamais goûté.

\- Alors ça sera une découverte…

Felicity attrapa la tasse, sentit immédiatement la brûlure se répandre sur sa peau et retira vivement la main en grimaçant. Elle regarda ses doigts et les frotta, la sensation commençait déjà à s'atténuer. Son corps lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'elle n'était plus un ange et qu'elle devait apprendre à faire attention à son enveloppe. Comment ces êtres parvenaient à rester vivants aussi longtemps avec un corps aussi fragile ?

Elle regarda Donna prendre sa tasse par l'anse et en fit de même. Elle trempa ses lèvres doucement dans le liquide noir de peur de se brûler et avala une première gorgée. Elle sentit l'arôme recouvrir ses papilles et se répandre dans sa bouche. Un gout amer, fort et suave. C'était la première chose qu'elle goûtait, la première chose dont elle percevait le goût réel et la saveur l'enivra. Elle aimait le café et sourit à Donna.

\- J'en conclue que vous aimez.

Elle hocha la tête et son attention fut attirée par un jeune serveur qui apportait deux assiettes de gaufres. Il en posa une devant l'inspecteur et une devant elle. L'odeur chaude de la pâte s'éleva et son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Elle posa la main sur son ventre étonnée en sentant son corps se manifester de la sorte. Elle entendit rire Donna et leva la tête. Elle était gracieuse, chaleureuse et posait sur elle un regard tendre.

\- Mangez, je suis sûre que vous allez aimer aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à Quentin alors que Felicity attrapait la première gaufre et croquait dedans en fermant les yeux. Il la regardait d'un air effaré et Donna se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmurer qu'il lui avait manqué. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis s'éloignèrent avant de poser leur regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous accouplez ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'un air naïf et curieux.

Quentin qui avait pris une gorgée de café le recracha en s'étouffant et Donna rit à gorge déployée. Elle les observa, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

\- Non mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ? S'énerva l'inspecteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils au ton de reproche sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait une sensation bizarre dans le torse, son cœur se serrant un peu. Donna posa sa main sur le bras de Quentin pour le calmer et reprit son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Demanda Felicity en regardant Donna avec maintenant un air un peu perdu. Les humains sont faits pour s'accoupler.

\- Tu n'as rien dit de mal chérie, répondit Donna d'un ton maternel. Et la réponse à ta question, Quentin est l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je fais l'amour.

Son regard se déplaça sur l'homme face à elle, il avait le regard fuyant, les joues un peu plus rouges et il s'était enfoncé dans son siège. Il semblait gêné d'aborder ce sujet alors que c'était tout à fait normal, c'était important la reproduction pour toutes les espèces. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle avait parfois du mal à les comprendre ces humains, elle avait beau avoir eu le temps de les observer depuis des milliers d'années, il y avait toujours des comportements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir ou comprendre. Gabriel, un archange aussi puissant que Mickael mais beaucoup moins froid, lui avait expliqué qu'ils ressentaient des sentiments et que souvent un sentiment fort pouvait les faire agir contre leur raison. Elle avait donc observé avec encore plus d'intérêt ces êtres pour essayer de les comprendre et son observation fut interrompue. L'inspecteur reçu un coup de fil et se leva heureux de ne plus être mêlé à cette conversation.

\- Vous vous aimez ? Demanda-t-elle à Donna, celle-ci hocha la tête alors qu'elles se retrouvaient seules.

\- Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un ? Pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

\- J'aime mon père qui m'a créé… mes frères et sœurs… les êtres humains... mais je n'ai jamais goûté à l'amour charnel si c'est votre question,… ce n'est pas admis, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

Donna sourit tristement et l'encouragea à finir son assiette avant que ses gaufres ne soient froides. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine perdue, bien que son corps fût celui d'une jeune femme et elle lui fit de la peine. Elle se dirigea vers Quentin, il lui expliqua qu'aucun patient ne manquait à l'appel dans les différents services hospitaliers et aucun avis de recherche n'avait été publié. Il allait devoir l'accompagner au poste de police et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle.

\- Ou elle pourrait rester avec nous ? Proposa Donna.

\- Oui et elle pourrait sans difficulté nous tuer dans notre sommeil, en contenant sa voix chargée d'exaspération.

Donna lui fit signe de regarder la jeune femme dont il venait de parler. Elle dégustait ses gaufres d'un air ravi en regardant autour d'elle, semblant s'émerveiller de la moindre découverte qu'elle faisait.

\- C'est ce que je dis, elle a l'air d'une folle.

\- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Il voulut protester en disant qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas en la conduisant au poste mais elle secoua la tête pour le faire taire. Elle est seule, sans défense et elle ne mérite pas qu'on l'envoie je ne sais où.

\- Mais…, il se tut à son regard inflexible.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas trouvé par hasard, la destinée ça existe et je pense que nous devons nous occuper d'elle.

Quentin attrapa à nouveau son portable dans sa poche et appela un collègue. Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait des formulaires à remplir pour signaler une personne retrouvée amnésique, une visite médicale devrait être faite mais pas de loi s'il voulait l'accueillir chez lui. Il le remercia et se tourna pour voir Donna et la jeune femme discuter. Sa compagne avait l'habitude de s'occuper des chats errants, elle venait toujours au secours de ceux qui se présentaient à sa porte et ça lui avait valu quelques problèmes dans le passé car elle ne se méfiait pas assez. Avant qu'ils ne vivent ensemble, elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait perdu un bébé et que si elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un être de son sang, elle pouvait s'occuper des autres. Il était tombé un peu plus amoureux d'elle à cet instant en découvrant son altruisme. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, elle n'avait pas perdu cette habitude mais il lui permettait de courir moins de risque en veillant sur elle. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette jeune femme même si elle paraissait bizarre ne réveillait pas du tout son instinct de protection.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit possible, en s'asseyant de nouveau à la table où les deux femmes discutaient.

Donna prit la main de Quentin dans la sienne et la serra. Felicity les regardait faire, ressentant leurs âmes vibrer à l'unisson. En étant ange, chaque âme lui apparaissait et elle ne voyait pas leur enveloppe corporelle mais maintenant elle était capable de percevoir leur corps et de ressentir leurs âmes. Elle voyait leur regard s'illuminer quand ils se regardaient, leurs sourires qui s'épanouissaient, les traits tendus de l'inspecteur s'étaient adoucis depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Donna.

\- On va t'accompagner chez nous, tu vas prendre une douche te changer et on reviendra ici en attendant que Quentin puisse te conduise au poste de police.

Ils partirent ensemble, Felicity observant autour d'elle les passants, les gestes affectueux que ses nouveaux amis échangeaient. Elle les suivit et entra dans un petit appartement simple et lumineux. Un salon accueillant, vivant, encombré de journaux et de magasines. Elle regarda l'inspecteur se laisser tomber sur le canapé et fermer les yeux de fatigue. Donna lui fit signe de la suivre, elle attrapa un pantalon de jogging de Quentin et un tee-shirt à elle avec des sous-vêtements et la conduit à la salle de bain.

\- Je te laisse ça pour te changer. Prend une douche et prend ton temps.

Felicity fit ce qu'elle lui dit, batailla un moment pour faire fonctionner le gicleur. Elle sentit l'eau froide et un cri de surprise lui échappa. Elle avait beaucoup observé les humains mais utiliser elle-même leurs outils était plus délicat. Elle se débattit avec le pommeau avant d'arriver à régler la température. Une chaleur agréable la recouvrit et elle découvrit une nouvelle sensation en sentant ses muscles de détendre. Elle attrapa un flacon posé sur le rebord et vida le contenu dans sa paume. Elle réalisa après que ça devait être sans doute beaucoup trop car elle n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de la mousse qui ne faisait que se répandre. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Donna lui demander si tout aller bien, elle la rassura et sortit enfin de la douche et observa dans la glace le corps de femme qu'elle habitait et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle sursauta en voyant un homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle détestait être prise par surprise de cette façon n'ayant plus les moyens de ressentir les êtres qui allaient apparaître.

\- C'est moi. Felicity l'observa, il était grand, brun, des yeux marrons doux, tout comme ses traits.

\- Ray ? Et il hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, heureuse et rassurée. Elle se recula en le relâchant. Tu as une enveloppe humaine ?

\- Oui, j'en avais besoin, ça pose moins de problème pour venir te voir et c'est plus discret. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, Donna et Quentin se sont occupés de moi… mais j'ai beaucoup de questions et je ne suis pas sûre que Quentin m'ait cru quand je lui ai dit la raison de ma présence.

\- Tu ne dois pas en parler Felicity. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es un ange sans pouvoir. Ils ne réagiraient pas bien et ça te mettrait en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire alors ?

\- S'ils te posent des questions précises ne réponds pas… tu dois faire attention à ce que personne ne sache ce que tu es. Et tu dois prendre soin de ton corps en laissant son regard glisser sur elle. Tu ne dois pas te blesser, si tu meurs dans ton corps humain, tu seras perdue.

\- Je vais faire attention… et Donna pourra m'aider je suis sûre. Ray hocha la tête en posant un regard inquiet sur elle.

\- Je dois partir, je ne pourrai pas revenir avant la date de ton retour. Fais attention à toi, en la prenant dans ses bras, elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Felicity sentit tout à coup le vide entre ses bras et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait abandonnée et une nouvelle sensation élu domicile au fond de son ventre.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu... et surprise... dans le bon sens du terme. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au** **deuxième** **chapitre... et que vous n'ayez pas trop été dérouté par la condition de Felicity. Merci pour vos commentaires aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Angy, olicity-love, olicity1990, Melissa, Evy47.**

 **Angy: de rien, contente d'avoir surpris avec la nature de Felicity. J'aime bien le couple de Donna et Quentin et là, ils étaient tout trouvés pour l'accueillir. Et merci**

 **Olicity-love: contente que la suite t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celle-ci.**

 **Melissa: ah le plaisir de placer le olicity dans des UA et des situations... différentes, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier merci pour finir à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici la suite et la rencontre tant attendue...**

* * *

Oliver, installé dans le sous-sol sombre du Verdant, repensait au moment où il avait accueilli la mort dans cette ruelle sombre. Ça faisait deux nuits de cela et la sensation de la vie quittant son corps était toujours aussi prégnante. Il se perdait régulièrement dans ses souvenirs et reprenait conscience au bout d'un certain laps de temps en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait voulu retourner faire une ronde nocturne la nuit suivante mais John l'en avait dissuadé, il n'était pas encore suffisamment remis pour revêtir son costume. Il avait bien été obligé de l'écouter, après que son ami l'ait mis à terre sans trop forcer. Cette nuit lui avait plus coûté que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Une conscience plus fine d'avoir voulu mourir ne le quittant plus.

Il avait baissé les bras, laissé la mort l'accueillir en son sein et il tentait de lutter contre cette idée qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit... il avait presque souhaité cette mort. Il ferma les yeux pour éloigner cette pensée envahissante et la lumière aveuglante qui était apparue dans la ruelle, inonda à nouveau ses souvenirs. Son corps réagit d'instinct, il ouvrit les yeux alors que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient tout comme sa respiration. Il avait ressenti une puissance brute et phénoménale avant que la paix n'envahisse son être. Il avait cru à la paix de la mort mais il n'en était rien.

Il se redressa et marcha pour tenter de contenir toutes ces émotions et ces réactions qui l'envahissaient. Son corps avait été empoisonné et il avait eu des hallucinations qui continuaient de le hanter. Il arriverait à y faire face comme le reste, comme la mort de ceux à côté de qui il avait combattu et s'était échappé du purgatoire, comme la mort de tous ceux qui le méritaient par sa main. Il attrapa la capuche de son costume encore jeté sur la table où John l'avait soigné et une petite plume blanche et duveteuse tomba sur la surface froide. Il la ramassa du bout des doigts et l'observa, un blanc pur, une douceur presque irréelle et il sentit à nouveau cette impression d'être recouvert par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Il entendit des pas approcher, cette intrusion déchira ce moment de contemplation et fit s'évanouir les dernières sensations de cette nuit. John lui demanda comment il allait, Oliver ne répondit pas et à la place lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Jackson. Son ami lui expliqua que l'inspecteur Lance avait ramassé ses hommes et qu'ils auraient peut-être des informations par ce biais.

\- Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller porter plainte pour ton agression.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es censé avoir été agressé par des voleurs, c'est dans la logique des choses pour ne pas paraître suspect… Il acquiesça en soufflant et lui tourna le dos pour ranger son costume.

\- J'irai ce soir… j'essayerai de voir Lance et de fouiller un peu…

\- Ok… tu as besoin d'un coup de main… ou de parler…

John s'inquiétait toujours mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, il trouvait Oliver encore plus taciturne. A l'écouter ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait si près de la mort mais cette fois, il avait l'air près de vaciller.

\- Non. On se retrouve à QC en fin de journée pour aller voir Lance.

Il entendit John hésiter, se racler la gorge et finalement faire demi-tour pour le laisser seul. Il resta encore un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs qui engluaient son esprit. Il décida de se dépenser physiquement pour se libérer et se changea rapidement pour frapper un sac en cuir pendant des heures avant de s'entraîner au tir. C'est ce dont il avait besoin, un but sur lequel se concentrer et oublier le reste.

Il se rendit à Queen Consolidated dans l'après-midi pour assister à une réunion importante. Il arborait une mine sévère et ses collaborateurs furent heureux de le voir ici mais ne s'aventurèrent pas à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'il leur jetait un regard froid et distant leur faisant bien comprendre qu'une question serait mal venue. Il retrouva John en fin de journée et ils prirent la direction du commissariat de Starling.

Oliver mit un pied dans le hall et le brouhaha le submergea tout comme la violence qu'il combattait toutes les nuit dans une moindre mesure. Des hommes en cellule qui attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux, d'autres qui beuglaient, menottés à des bureaux alors que les agents tentaient de vérifier leurs identités et leurs antécédents. Il sentit une nausée le prendre à la gorge et la refoula en la remplaçant par une irritation à se sentir si impuissant pour éradiquer la violence de sa ville. Il reprit conscience tout à coup de la présence de John à ses côtés quand celui-ci lui indiqua la présence de Lance et il tourna la tête à la recherche de l'inspecteur. Il l'aperçut installé à son bureau ouvert en haut de quelques marches alors qu'il parlait à une jeune femme qu'il voyait de dos.

Il s'avança et alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, l'inspecteur s'aperçut de sa présence et l'arrêta dans son élan. L'expression de son visage calme et attentif quand il parlait à la jeune femme s'était transformée, il était irrité de le voir là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Queen ?

\- Heureux de vous voir aussi Quentin. Oliver savait que l'inspecteur ne le portait pas dans son cœur et il prenait un malin plaisir à ignorer ses pics, à se montrer insensible à ses attaques et à donner une pointe d'insolence à ses paroles, ce qui le mettait encore plus en rogne.

\- On n'est pas amis Queen alors un peu de respect.

\- Vous avez raison inspecteur Lance, ça sera monsieur Queen alors pour vous, dans un sourire qui irrita encore plus son interlocuteur. Je viens pour porter plainte suite à mon agression et pour que vous preniez ma déposition.

\- Je suis occupé, un agent peut très bien faire ça.

Oliver jeta un regard à l'étage où la jeune femme qui attendait l'inspecteur bailla bruyamment la bouche ouverte sans tenir compte des gens autour d'elle et frottant ses yeux fatigués de son poing. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue. Il fut surpris par son comportement et quand celle-ci se retourna il aperçut à peine son profil avant que son attention ne soit détournée par l'inspecteur qui lui fourrait dans les pattes un agent en lui ordonnant de prendre sa déposition. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme en uniforme avant de chercher à voir à nouveau la jeune femme qui lui tournait à nouveau le dos. Il suivit l'agent par la force des choses et observa l'inspecteur rejoindre sa place à son bureau.

Quentin s'installa de nouveau face à Felicity. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il tentait d'en apprendre plus sur elle mais toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait étaient confuses. Elle avait des frères et sœur mais n'en connaissait pas le nombre, un père qui était invisible et pas de mère. Ce qu'elle faisait au milieu du terrain vague ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Où elle habitait ? Le Paradis, réponse qu'il prit pour un sarcasme en la sentant se tendre à sa réponse, comme si une information cruciale lui avait échappé et qu'elle tentait de cacher ce qu'elle craignait. Il supposa alors qu'elle pouvait avoir peur de retourner chez elle.

Il finit par s'adosser dans son fauteuil en soufflant de frustration et en posant un regard épuisé sur elle. Elle baissa la tête en se triturant les mains, il ne voulait pas être dur avec elle mais l'aider et ce n'était pas en lui cachant des choses que ça faciliterait la situation.

\- Tu as parlé ce matin de l'archange Mickael…, elle baissa la tête sans répondre. Que tu avais sauvé un homme… et tu parles maintenant de Paradis…

Felicity ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas mentir et elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Elle sentit Quentin se rapprocher d'elle en s'accoudant sur ses genoux et il lui parla plus doucement en essayant de la rassurer. Il la sentit se refermer et se redressa en lui expliquant qu'il ne diffuserait pas d'avis si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on te retrouve si tu fuis quelque chose ou quelqu'un… mais ne me ment pas.

Elle hocha la tête en le remerciant et il finit par la raccompagner chez lui. Donna prit la suite et accueillit une Felicity quasi somnolente dont les paupières papillonnaient.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mon corps semble avoir besoin…, sa phrase fut interrompue par un nouveau bâillement.

\- Tu es fatiguée, ce qui se comprend après tout ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Se reposer, un besoin nouveau pour Felicity alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la fatigue. Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa dans son lit, sous la couette, elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir et son esprit s'évaporer. Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla, elle fut déstabilisée de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières heures. Elle se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Cette sensation de perdre le contrôle sur son corps était angoissante mais le bien-être qu'elle ressentait maintenant était très agréable, enfouie sous une couette chaude et douce.

* * *

Felicity se promenait dans le quartier, elle avait réussi à convaincre Donna qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à ce qu'elle sorte seule. Elle avait passé les premiers jours au café avec elle à discuter avec les habitués, elle lui avait appris à se servir d'un ordinateur et elle avait fait de nombreuses découvertes à travers son écran mais elle voulait maintenant voir réellement et sentir par elle-même ce monde. Son écran était comme son ancienne condition et la coupait de l'essentiel, ressentir. Elle marchait et prenait plaisir à sentir ses muscles se contracter et s'étirer, elle sentait la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, percevait la couleur limpide du ciel au-dessus d'elle et pensa à son frère. Elle aperçut une petite retenue d'eau et s'approcha pour voir briller la surface calme alors qu'une brise créait de petites vaguelettes à la surface. Elle aimait ce monde à n'en pas douter et elle comprenait les actes de ce justicier qu'elle surveillait depuis quelques temps quand il disait vouloir protéger sa ville. Les hommes pouvaient avoir de mauvais côtés, être faux et violents mais certains d'entre eux s'occupaient de leurs prochains comme Donna et Quentin et protégeaient ce monde qui leur était offert. Elle fut tirée de son observation par un petit cri et chercha autour d'elle. Le cri retentit à nouveau, elle leva la tête et aperçut un petit chat coincé au bout d'une branche d'un grand arbre et transit de peur.

Elle s'avança et commença à grimper sur l'arbre pour se hisser jusqu'à l'animal. Elle n'avait pas peur de la hauteur, habituée depuis toujours à voler au-dessus du monde, et grimpa de plus en plus haut sans se rendre compte des risques qu'elle prenait. Elle pensa tout à coup à ses ailes qu'elle ne sentait plus et qui habituellement se balançaient dans son dos, la prise de conscience de ce manque lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle bascula sur le côté, tenta de se rattraper à la branche, sentit ses mains être éraflées par l'écorce mais ne put rien faire pour éviter la chute. Elle tomba, son corps percuta la surface de l'eau avant de disparaître en dessous. Elle fut assaillit par la sensation de froid qui la saisit en lui coupant le souffle avant de prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer.

Elle commença à se débattre pour regagner la surface et arriva tant bien que mal à revenir à l'air libre pour gonfler ses poumons d'air. Son cœur cognait, son souffle était difficile alors qu'elle s'étouffait à cause de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et qu'elle essayait de rester à la surface en se débattant de façon désordonnée. Son corps semblait être irrépressiblement attiré par le fond alors qu'il se fatiguait. Une multitude d'idées se battait dans son esprit et elle était incapable de se concentrer pour essayer de réfléchir et se sortir de cette situation.

Felicity pensa à Ray, elle lui avait promis de faire attention et elle prenait des risques inconsidérés. Tout son corps commençait à lui faire mal, ses muscles raidis tremblaient et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son corps pompait son sang à une vitesse folle mais ses muscles et son endurance faiblissaient. Une sensation profonde et désagréable restait figée en elle. Elle allait mourir alors qu'elle tentait de rester à la surface. Elle réussit à reprendre sa respiration une fois sur la berge tout en toussant et elle se rendit compte des bras qui l'entouraient et du corps chaud, serré contre elle, qui la protégeait.

Oliver repérait les lieux pour organiser un plan d'attaque, le soleil brillait mais son esprit était focalisé sur la prochaine embuscade pour éliminer Jackson. Même si penser à cet homme refaisait monter à la surface tous ses sentiments ambigus de cette nuit, il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde et il reconnut la jeune femme qu'il avait vu avec Lance au commissariat. Elle s'éloignait de la route et il la suivit par curiosité. Il la vit prendre de la hauteur en grimpant dans un arbre et au moment où il allait la mettre en garde il se ravisa. S'il la surprenait en lui parlant, elle risquait de tomber. Il se rapprocha rapidement sans la quitter des yeux et quand il s'aperçut que son corps chavirait, il cria et sans réfléchir, il se jeta à l'eau pour la secourir en la voyant se débattre pour ne pas se noyer.

La tenant maintenant dans ses bras, Oliver l'observait alors qu'elle toussait et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Ça va ? Elle hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ?

\- Le chat, en se tournant vers l'arbre pour voir où se trouvait l'animal.

Il était redescendu de lui-même et se léchait la patte d'un air détaché avant de leur jeter un regard et de se tourner pour partir faisant danser sa queue d'un air hautain.

\- Je ne le trouve pas très reconnaissant…, avec un léger rire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le vit sourire et elle fronça les sourcils. Leurs regards se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre. Elle se redressa un peu, sans rompre leur contact visuel, et posa sa main sur son torse en se rapprochant de son visage.

\- C'est toi ?, d'un ton incrédule, en posant son autre main sur sa joue .

Elle se penchait vers lui pour mieux apercevoir son regard. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle reconnaissait les ombres dans ses iris à l'éclat si radieux à cet instant, ces démons qu'il cachait à tous mais dont elle connaissait l'existence. Ces démons qu'il cachait sous sa capuche alors qu'il parcourait les toits de la ville dans la nuit.

Oliver ne répondit pas désarçonné par ce regard profond qui lisait en lui. Ses grands yeux bleus tendres et innocents le déstabilisaient mais il ne parvenait pas à rompre cet échange. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être autant à nu face à quelqu'un. Il ressentit un frisson, son esprit lui criait de reculer pour se protéger mais son corps ne relâchait pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur ce corps frêle si près de lui qu'il tenait par les épaules .

Le silence s'étirait et Oliver se racla la gorge pour reprendre son rôle de playboy milliardaire sûr de lui et le contrôle de la situation à laquelle il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Je cherchais la belle au bois dormant, d'une voix plus profonde en laissant ses lèvres esquisser un sourire en coin, se souvenant de son comportement au poste de police. Felicity se tourna pour regarder derrière elle avant de faire face à nouveau à cet homme.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est…, en secouant la tête perdue.

\- Je parlais de vous, précisa-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils, je vous ai vu au poste de police avec l'inspecteur Lance... Vous aviez l'air épuisé. Vous savez la princesse qui dort pendant cent ans ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas la référence.

\- La pauvre, est-elle arrivée à se réveiller ?, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Oliver continuait de l'observer et son sourire s'était un peu terni en se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas de lui. D'accord son approche n'était réellement pas fine mais il était trop désarçonné par son regard et son attitude intrusive et... décalée. Il allait lui demander si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire mais il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras.

\- Vous devriez vous changer, vous allez prendre froid, d'une voix troublée qui avait perdu toutes ses intonations charmeuses. Felicity attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt sans attendre et le souleva pour le retirer.

\- Non, non, attendez pas ici, en lui attrapant les mains, tu…

Il hésita un instant alors que son regard balayait son visage doux, les gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux, certains encore collés à son front. Il avait du mal à retirer ses mains de son corps, il devrait se reculer, ne pas rester si proche d'elle mais il se sentait comme envoûté, soumis à une attraction qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Son corps frissonna, sous l'effet de la brise sur l'humidité de ses vêtements pensa-t-il, et il vit la chair de poule recouvrir les bras de la jeune femme. Il retrouva ses grands yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, se perdit dans son regard encore une fois. Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Quentin et Oliver fut repoussé violemment ce qui le fit retomber brutalement dans la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fait Queen ? Quentin s'était déjà interposé pour éloigner Oliver en lui lançant un regard froid pour le garder à distance avant de reposer son regard sur Felicity.

\- Rien..., mais Oliver ne poursuivit pas, perdu dans cette sensation étrange qu'il sentait se dissiper et totalement ignoré par l'inspecteur puis son regard retrouva le visage de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je suis tombée, murmura-t-elle à l'inspecteur. Et il m'a sauvé…

Quentin ne dit rien, passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Felicity et reprit la direction du chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

Oliver les observa s'éloigner et sentit une sensation étrange dans son torse, une douleur profonde, à la voir lui être arrachée, une sensation qui, si elle était persistante, pourrait devenir insupportable. Il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Lance sans avoir une véritable raison de les retenir... ce qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Felicity tout va bien ? Demanda Quentin en la prenant par les épaules une fois seuls.

\- Oui, je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas, en sentant ses yeux la brûler. Elle porta la main à son visage et frotta ses yeux en découvrant une nouvelle sensation, pas du tout plaisante celle-ci. Elle sentait les larmes grossir et sa gorge se serrer.

\- Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre cet homme. J'ai eu peur… Oliver n'a pas une bonne réputation…

Elle redressa la tête pour observer Quentin et se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle mais aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme dont il se méfiait et sur lequel elle veillait depuis longtemps.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais…

\- Tu ne le connais pas, il utilise les femmes et il te fera souffrir.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas le mettre en colère. Il la raccompagna chez eux pour qu'elle se change avant de se rendre au café pour voir Donna et lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'installa à la table au fond de la salle qui était devenu la sienne et elle les observa discuter. Quentin était toujours aussi tendu et sa compagne essayait de le rassurer. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre les émotions mais maintenant elle parvenait plus facilement à les décoder et à les canaliser pour qu'elles ne la submergent pas. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit dans son corps alors qu'Oliver la tenait dans ses bras. Ses réactions ressemblaient à la peur mais une excitation nouvelle était née au creux de son ventre.

Felicity n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour recroiser son protégé. Donna l'avait entraîné avec Quentin à une kermesse où elle savait que le président de QC devait faire une apparition. Felicity ne lui avait pas parlé mais elle savait reconnaître les signes. La jeune femme avait le regard perdu et souriait alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle semblait amoureuse et le seul homme qu'elle avait croisé était l'héritier Queen.

Donna l'avait aidé à choisir quelques vêtements et Felicity avait osé lui demander d'essayer une paire de chaussures à talons. Il lui avait fallu une demi-journée pour arriver à tenir debout après une chute spectaculaire, qui aurait fait enrager Ray, et ensuite à marcher avec ces talons sans avoir la démarche pataude d'un chiot. Donna avait été ravie de la voir si heureuse et adaptée à cette nouvelle vie qu'elle partageait avec eux. Arrivé au parc municipal où avait lieu la kermesse, Donna avait encouragé la jeune femme à aller se promener alors qu'elle entraînait son compagnon dans une autre direction. Elle comptait sur la chance pour que Felicity et Oliver se croisent et qu'ils puissent discuter un instant.

Felicity déambulait dans la foule et une silhouette en partie cachée attira son attention. Elle avança sans faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse Oliver. Elle se dirigea vers lui sans hésitation et quand John tenta d'arrêter sa progression, Oliver le retint. Elle se plaça devant lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et retrouva ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois. Oliver ne fit aucun geste pour échapper à sa main, elle notait toutes les réactions de son corps même les plus infimes, son pouls qui s'accélérait, ses pupilles qui se dilataient, sa respiration légèrement plus difficile. Elle savait que c'était lui qu'elle avait sauvé, elle admirait cet humain pour tout ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle sentit un nouveau bouleversement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son corps semblait manifestait les mêmes signes que celui face à elle.

\- Tu es beau, souffla-t-elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de se rendre compte de son enveloppe, son âme ne lui cachant plus.

\- Tu es directe, se mit à rire Oliver, mal à l'aise sous son regard toujours aussi scrutateur.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, retira la main de sa joue pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accentuées au son de son rire et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Parce que c'est étrange de dire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. A moins que…, commença-t-il d'un ton un peu moins sûr.

\- Tu te moques de moi?, en reculant d'un pas alors que son insouciance disparaissait. Oliver mal à l'aise qu'elle se tienne toujours trop près de lui en ayant des gestes intimes, se sentit encore plus mal de la voir reculer.

\- Non attends… on se connait ? J'ai une impression étrange…

Felicity prit peur, il ne devait pas la reconnaître. Il serait en danger s'il apprenait qui elle était et Ray serait mécontent. Elle voulut faire encore un pas en arrière mais elle perdit l'équilibre sur ses talons hauts. Oliver passa un bras dans son dos et la resserra contre lui alors qu'elle se rattrapait à ses épaules. Elle sentit son cœur se remettre à battre plus vite, son ventre se contracter, une chaleur recouvrait sa peau et sa respiration se perdit. Toutes ces sensations qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétèrent encore plus avant que la main d'Oliver ne se pose sur sa joue et qu'une douceur n'envahisse son corps. Cet instant fut une nouvelle fois coupé par l'inspecteur qui arriva d'un pas rapide et qui arracha Felicity à ce doux cocon.

\- Ne l'approche pas Queen, et toi, en se tournant vers Felicity, je t'interdis de le voir et de lui parler.

Donna qui se tenait en retrait observait la scène. Son compagnon défendait bec et ongle leur protégée mais il ne comprenait pas qu'ils semblaient tous les deux liés. Avant que Quentin n'intervienne, ils semblaient seuls au monde, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous comporter ainsi Lance, lança Oliver pour le retenir. Celui-ci ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour faire face à Oliver. Felicity se retourna rapidement pour jeter un regard à Oliver tout en suivant l'inspecteur qui la traînait à sa suite.

Donna suivit son compagnon qui partait avec Felicity après avoir lancé un regard compatissant à Oliver et un sourire pour le réconforter. John se rapprocha d'Oliver pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'un homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène disparaissait dans la foule.

* * *

 **Ça y est Oliver et Felicity se sont croisés... mais Quentin prend son rôle très au sérieux en protégeant Felicity...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Je vous embrasse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je commence avec un grand merci pour vos retour et votre enthousiasme sur cette fic. Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez Quentin et son rôle près de Felicity.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews à Delicity-Unicorn, Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Evy47, olicity1990, Angy, Melissa et Lovatic.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours**

 **Angy : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Oliver et Felicity se trouvent même si tout n'est pas simple avec la condition de Felicity,Donna voit ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Tu vas avoir la réponse concernant cet homme... Merci encore pour ton commentaire.**

 **Melissa : la suite est là, je suis contente que ça te plaise tant. Ils sont le contraire de l'autre pour l'instant. Felicity naïve découvre tout avec enthousiasme et Oliver ne voit plus que les côtés sombres de cette vie. Tu vas avoir ta réponse concernant l'homme de la foule... Un grand Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Lovatic : merci pour ton commentaire, je te laisse dévorer ce chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours je remercie Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta, son œil avisé et ses bons conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver s'était renseigné pour revoir la jeune femme que Lance s'évertuait à éloigner de lui. S'il avait agi comme d'habitude, il serait resté loin d'elle pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis ce qui arrivait toujours aux quelques gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, comment ne pas croire qu'il était maudit ?... mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait une impression étrange à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait près de lui, ce n'était pas tout bêtement une attirance physique mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait appris que l'inspecteur vivait avec Donna Smoak, qui travaillait dans un petit café. Si Quentin Lance se comportait de façon obtus, Donna avait l'air plus ouverte et il aurait surement plus de chance de pouvoir approcher la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées avec son aide. Il avait l'intention d'aller la voir, de pouvoir parler plus calmement avec elle et ainsi avoir les réponses à ses questions et un éclaircissement sur ses ressentis.

Après s'être garé non loin du café où travaillait Donna, il descendit de voiture seul, ayant envoyé John sur une autre mission. Il leva la tête et analysa d'un coup d'œil les environs, une habitude née de ses années de lutte. Au moment où il traversait la rue, il aperçut une femme être prise à partie et changea de direction pour se rapprocher de l'homme, qui était sur le point de l'agresser, sans attendre. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, personne d'autre n'était présent, il allait pouvoir se battre sans retenir ses coups.

Il entra dans la ruelle où l'homme maintenait une femme brune par le bras et la conduisait au fin fond de la rue. Il interpella l'homme, celui-ci fit demi-tour et la brune se décala en lui lançant un sourire satisfait libérée de la prise.

\- Tu ne peux jamais résister à secourir les autres, hein ?, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si agressif en tenant cette petite blonde dans tes bras l'autre jour, lança l'homme dans un rire condescendant.

\- Vous travaillez pour Jackson?, demanda Oliver maintenant inquiet qu'ils puissent en avoir après la jeune femme.

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi ils pourraient vouloir faire du mal à cette jeune femme et il vérifia encore une fois les alentours. L'homme se mit à courir dans sa direction, se lança sur lui, et lui asséna deux coups avant qu'Oliver ne puisse répondre. Son niveau d'attention augmenta quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui et qu'il aperçut la jeune femme blonde qu'il cherchait. Ses deux assaillants s'avancèrent pour l'attaquer à nouveau mais même à deux ils eurent du mal à mettre Oliver en difficultés, encore plus maintenant qu'il devait protéger la jeune femme qui assistait à la scène. Ses deux agresseurs lui lancèrent un regard intéressé avant de se concerter du regard. Ils finirent par faire un pas en arrière avant de se mettre à courir pour s'enfuir et de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Oliver se redressa surpris de leur réaction en abandonnant sa position de défense. Il fit demi-tour et surprit Felicity aux prises avec un autre homme, son sang se glaça quand il osa poser la main sur elle en lui emprisonnant le poignet et il s'approcha d'eux sans attendre.

Felicity avait vu Oliver traverser la rue en direction du café avant de changer de direction et elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'aller le voir alors que son cœur était entraîné par une légère palpitation. Mais tout le reste n'avait pas été ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait senti son corps être traversé d'une tension en surprenant un homme et une femme faire face à Oliver, prêt à se battre. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui, même si elle savait qu'il pouvait se battre et elle fut surprise de les voir marquer un temps d'arrêt après lui avoir jeté un regard. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir leurs âmes que Ray était à ses côtés et qu'elle se retournait brusquement vers lui surprise de le voir apparaître.

\- Ray ce sont des démons j'en suis sure… ils ont l'air d'en avoir après Oliver… ils vont tenter de l'enlever.

Elle avait compris en un instant ce qu'il se jouait, le but de ces démons était d'entraîner des hommes pour leur faire perdre leurs âmes et celle d'Oliver était tellement proche de succomber à ses ténèbres qu'il faudrait sans doute peu de chose pour qu'il chute complètement.

\- On ne peut rien faire Felicity, il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui et lui faire entendre raison. Tu dois rentrer avec moi pour ta sécurité, s'ils se rendent compte de ta présence, et qu'ils te reconnaissent, tu es en danger.

\- Non je ne peux pas …

\- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir pour te défendre…, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer mais sa sœur était focalisée sur son protégé.

Ray en revanche s'inquiétait pour elle, des démons étaient aux trousses d'Oliver et il ne voulait pas que Felicity prenne des risques. Il devait la ramener au paradis, lui faire entendre raison après cette attaque de démons mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec cette idée. Son regard d'ordinaire si calme et confiant était maintenant empli de peur et d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait passé que quelques semaines sur terre, sa grâce entravée, qu'elle se comportait presque comme un de ces êtres humains et qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ses réactions.

Oliver se rapprocha d'eux à ce moment et voulu repousser l'homme pour rompre la prise dont Felicity tentait de se libérer. Il posa la main sur son torse et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour le repousser et lui faire lâcher prise mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il était inébranlable et il tourna lentement le regard vers lui sans exprimer aucune émotion avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Felicity. Oliver passa un bras devant Felicity pour la faire reculer et se plaça devant elle alors que Ray relâchait le poignet de sa sœur. La tension était palpable et Oliver n'allait pas laisser un de ces hommes s'en prendre à elle.

\- Tu vas devoir choisir… et j'espère pour toi que tu feras le bon choix, lança Ray à Felicity avant de disparaître dans un bruissement.

Oliver resta atterré par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux alors que son corps se tendait à ce bruit qu'il se souvenait connaitre, se tourna brusquement vers Felicity et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Elle secoua la tête négativement en évitant son regard. Elle avait honte de lui avoir mentit et elle ressentait maintenant une émotion qu'elle connaissait. Le peur envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps et son esprit lui jouait une multitude de scénarios possibles. Elle avait peur de sa réaction quand il apprendrait la vérité sur elle et des conséquences de cette vérité dévoilée.

\- Je dois te parler, lui dit-elle d'une voix craintive.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? En jetant un regard derrière lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'homme réapparaître.

Oliver sentait toujours battre son cœur à une vitesse affolante. Le danger semblait éloigné mais le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait disparu lui faisait craindre le contraire. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Felicity en sentant sa main se poser sur sa joue. Il retrouva son regard et comprit qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Les hommes qui ont voulu t'attaquer sont des démons, assez faibles… dans leur hiérarchie. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se retrouver face à un être plus vieux ou de plus haut rang.

\- Des démons ?, lui demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tenté de se demander si ce petit côté décalé qu'elle avait n'était pas la marque d'une pathologie plus inquiétante mais il devait avouer que voir disparaître un homme d'un claquement de doigt donnait un certain poids à ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Oui… ils…, elle voulut le mettre en garde mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'ils en ont après toi, il a voulu t'enlever ? En parlant de son ami qui venait de se volatiliser, en considérant le terme comme une image, se tournant une nouvelle fois pour vérifier les alentours.

\- Ray… Non… Ray est un ange… tout comme moi, en osant à peine relever les yeux pour trouver son regard. Elle le vit marquer un temps d'arrêt, son corps se tendit encore un peu plus et son regard tenta de lire dans le sien pour essayer de voir si elle lui mentait.

\- Tu es un ange ? En murmurant cette question d'un ton incrédule, les traits figés par l'incompréhension grandissante.

Elle hocha la tête lentement en sentant une fissure dans son cœur, il la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère, un monstre, et le lien qu'elle avait senti subsister jusqu'ici entre eux se brisait. Oliver continuait de l'observer mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il ressentait une attirance profonde les lier et quand elle posa la main sur son torse, il se revit dans un flash, agoniser dans la ruelle alors qu'une forme le surplombait pour le sauver.

\- C'était toi dans la rue cette nuit-là ?

Felicity se sentit encore plus coupable qu'il découvre tout ça de cette façon. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre mais Oliver était ignorant de leur relation et elle avait espéré pouvoir peut-être lui en parler… partager ça avec lui…

\- Je connais ton secret, j'étais là quand cet homme a voulu te tuer… mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Elle sentit une sensation désagréable naître dans son cœur quand il fit un pas en arrière, que sa main quitta sa joue et que ses mains sur ses épaules la maintenaient en place. Une émotion qu'elle ressentait physiquement et ce n'était pas seulement une accélération de son rythme cardiaque, une bouffée de chaleur ou un tremblement.

\- Tu m'as ramené à la vie ?

\- Non, je n'en suis pas capable… je t'ai empêché de mourir. Elle le voyait lutter pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait et elle en profita pour lui expliquer le reste. J'ai été envoyée sur Terre, une punition d'un mois pour t'avoir sauvé la vie.

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait cru trouver une femme avec laquelle il ressentait un lien, qu'il pourrait apprendre à connaitre mais elle n'était pas une femme… c'était un ange… Il avait du mal encore à croire tout ce qu'elle lui racontait et même s'il avait vu homme disparaître sous ses yeux, il avait du mal à concevoir que c'était un être surnaturel… et que tout ça les éloignait.

Il fit un pas en arrière sans la lâcher pour autant du regard, ses mains toujours serrées sur ses épaules. Il prenait conscience peu à peu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Ils ne se connaissaient pas qu'il lui avait déjà causé des problèmes et qu'elle avait été punie. Elle avait pris des risques pour lui et elle allait continuer d'en prendre si elle restait près de lui. Elle était un être céleste et lui un simple humain, rien que le fait de poser la main sur elle était un sacrilège. Il la relâcha et fit un nouveau pas en arrière pour s'éloigner.

Felicity l'observait, elle tentait de comprendre tout ce qui se jouait, toutes les modifications qui se lisaient sur son visage et dans son regard. Elle percevait son âme vaciller et se rembrunir tout comme son regard.

\- Tu dois faire attention, ces démons vont revenir mais je pourrai te protéger…, dit Felicity en faisant un pas en avant pour réduire la distance qu'il mettait entre eux.

\- Non tu dois…, en hésitant, tu ne peux pas…, en repoussant sa main qu'elle approchait de lui. Tu dois repartir avec ton… ami.

Elle resta à le fixer, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Oliver se détourna pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Si ces démons revenaient pour l'attaquer Felicity ne devait pas se trouver près de lui mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa voiture, un homme apparut à ses côtés et se volatilisa avec lui en un éclair.

Felicity assista à la scène impuissante sans son statut d'ange et ses pouvoirs. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge alors que son âme priait déjà pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Oliver. Un cri déchirant alors qu'elle était noyée sous une multitude d'émotions qui traversaient son corps finit par résonner et sa prière plus intense appelait à l'aide. Elle s'effondra au sol, ses jambes incapables de porter son corps qui semblait écrasé sous la peine alors que sa prière faisait apparaître Ray à ses côtés.

\- Tu dois me rendre mes pouvoirs, le supplia-t-elle alors que son corps tremblait et que ses idées se focalisaient sur le fait qu'Oliver était en danger.

\- Ta punition…

\- Je me moque de cette punition, en serrant les poings de rage. Il va mourir et on ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé la première fois pour le voir mourir maintenant alors qu'il vient d'apprendre qui je suis et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. C'est un homme bon...

Il fallait qu'elle convainque Ray, il devait l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait de désobéir mais c'était justifié. Un homme allait être tourmenté par des démons et elle ne resterait pas en retrait, laissant son protégé lutter seul.

Oliver reprit conscience, il était attaché, pieds et poings liés, assis sur une chaise au milieu d'un hangar. Il releva la tête et inspecta les lieux, deux hommes se tenaient en retrait et discutaient en le surveillant. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sèchement sur son épaule et il perçut une présence inquiétante qui le fit frémir. Sa respiration déjà difficile s'emballa sous l'effet de la tension et il sentit la brûlure de ses muscles tendus.

\- C'est rare de rencontrer un humain tel que toi, alors qu'il vit apparaître devant lui l'homme qui se tenait jusqu'à maintenant dans son dos.

Il était brun, assez grand et son sourire distingué cachait une menace terrible. Il le comprenait aux comportements des deux autres qui surveillaient plus les réactions de celui-ci que les siennes.

\- Une âme en si mauvais état ne demande qu'à abandonner la lutte, et ne t'inquiète pas, en se baissant pour lui faire face et en laissant glisser sa main sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, je suis là pour m'en occuper.

Oliver eut un sursaut de recul en voyant les yeux entièrement noirs de son ravisseur. On ne distinguait plus son iris de sa pupille et son regard était un gouffre qui semblait vouloir l'avaler et le faire disparaître.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué en retenant un rire. Pourtant je te suis depuis longtemps, je t'ai influencé, j'ai murmuré à ton oreille pour aider les ténèbres à t'envahir… j'ai insufflé assez de haine en toi pour que tu finisses par te détester…

Oliver sentit ses entrailles frémir, cette voix qu'il écoutait lui répéter jour après jour qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de sa mission, qu'il n'était pas assez fort et extrême dans ses choix. La haine et la colère qui l'avaient poussé à devenir ce vengeur masqué ne faisaient que s'accroître et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Elles étaient nourrit par cette voix qui raisonnait au plus profond de son être et qu'il avait pris pour la sienne.

Le démon lui sourit de toutes ses dents, il avait façonné peu à peu cet homme, il était fier de lui, d'avoir atteint ce niveau de manipulation en inclinant ses choix pour le faire sombrer peu à peu. Mais maintenant avec des anges au courant, il pouvait l'utiliser pour leur tendre un piège et les attirer à lui. Peut-être même transformer cet homme en démon devant les yeux de son ange gardien, un plaisir qu'il goûterait avec délectation.

\- Et je pourrais même me débarrasser d'un ange au passage, conclut-il en réfléchissant tout haut.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ange gardien, tenta Oliver.

\- J'ai de très bons informateurs. Il parait qu'elle a déjà retrouvé ses ailes, il suffit que tu la pries.

\- Non je ne l'appellerai pas…, il se tut en recevant un coup de poing qui lui rejeta la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu crois ?… pourtant tu vas la prier… de toute ton âme, un nouveau coup de poing dans l'estomac cette fois-ci lui coupa le souffle. J'ai seulement besoin d'être patient, de te faire assez souffrir pour qu'elle entende ton désespoir.

Oliver toujours attaché était maintenant en sang, son arcade sourcilière ouverte laissait goûter son sang le long de sa joue et il imbibait peu à peu sa chemise.

\- Elle ne viendra pas…, en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ne sous-estime pas votre lien… on dit qu'elle a chuté pour toi. La seule petite chose qui me gêne c'est de n'avoir pas pu réagir plus rapidement pour l'attaquer quand elle est arrivée sur Terre. Un complot à fomenter, en lui tournant le dos, qui m'a privé d'une victoire facile. Mais à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pensais que c'est ce que vous recherchiez…, marmonna Oliver, la tête basse, assommé par les coups reçus.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais son esprit luttait encore pour ne pas prier de mourir ou qu'on vienne le sauver. Il reçut un nouveau coup et cette fois, il sentit une de ses côtes se briser et il étouffa un cri alors que de nouvelles larmes de douleur dévalaient ses joues.

\- Oh non je prévois mieux Oliver… elle n'est jamais apparue jusque-là mais maintenant qu'elle a mis un pied sur terre je vais pouvoir la tuer.

\- Non, cria-t-il.

\- Tu ne les connais pas ces chers petits anges, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ils peuvent être insensibles ou tiraillés par leurs règles mais il y en a qui se sont un peu trop attachés à leurs protégés et ils ont fini par en mourir… Elle a enfreint les règles pour toi… elle ne va pas te laisser sans défense avec moi.

Oliver perdait conscience par passage et revenait à lui, il supportait les coups qui pleuvaient par moment. Il préférait perdre conscience, il était sûr dans cette condition de ne pas se mettre à prier que tout s'arrête et d'attirer la jeune femme dans un piège.

Il sentit sa tête être soulevée quand le démon lui tira sur les cheveux. Il cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Ses douleurs se réveillèrent sans attendre et il retint un gémissement sans pouvoir pour autant retenir une grimace de souffrance. Il entendit un bruissement avant de voir un mouvement à travers ses cils et le démon se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh regarde ça Oliver, un mignon petit angelot qui est venu te sauver. Tu crois que tu mérites d'être sauvé ? En se retournant vers lui un air sérieux sur le visage, tirant toujours sur ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête relevée.

Oliver gardait son regard concentré sur Felicity qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie dans le hangar. Elle avait la même apparence que celle qu'il connaissait jusqu'à maintenant mais son attitude était différente. Son corps était rigide, son regard presque froid et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Seule une aura puissante émanait de son corps et écrasait l'air environnant.

Felicity vit le regard d'Oliver vaciller aux mots du démon qui le retenait prisonnier, bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas mériter d'être sauvé et cette fois elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle avait retrouvé sa condition d'ange mais toutes les émotions et les sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours ne s'étaient pas envolées. Depuis que Ray avait libéré sa grâce, elle se sentait encore plus forte qu'avant en étant capable de ressentir des émotions qui l'aideraient à combattre. Le démon se retourna vers elle en riant en lâchant Oliver.

\- Non je crois que c'est même lui qui nous a suppliés de venir le transformer. Il sait qu'il souffrira moins une fois libéré de ses principes et de sa morale vacillante.

Felicity ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver abandonner, le laisser devenir un démon car il n'en était pas un même s'il le croyait. Elle se battrait pour lui, à sa place.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

\- Appelle-moi Malcolm, je me suis attaché à ce corps que j'occupe, en posant les mains sur son torse et en se redressant fier de lui, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.

Oliver ressentit une pression plus importante dans l'air avant de voir une lumière crue briller dans les yeux de Felicity. Une lame apparue dans sa main et une ombre derrière elle se mit à grandir alors qu'elle cachait peu à peu la lumière dispensée par les néons disséminés. Il se rendit compte que c'était ses ailes qu'elle déployait. Elle était impressionnante, campée sur ses pieds, le regard froid, elle semblait prête à se battre, son aura amplifiée par la taille de ses ailes.

\- Je suis là pour te faire disparaître.

\- Oh quel ton dramatique, s'exclama Malcolm en riant. Je suis un démon de niveau supérieur. Mes sbires t'ont amenés jusqu'ici, je n'ai plus qu'à te tuer. Enfin avant je vais transformer ton petit protégé en démon… et je lui demanderais peut être même de te tuer, en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Les deux acolytes de Malcolm se rapprochèrent avec méfiance de Felicity alors que le démon se baissait pour parler à l'oreille d'Oliver.

\- Regarde ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour toi… alors que tu ne désires que mourir… Elle prend des risques, défie les ordres alors que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Oliver gardait le regard fixé sur Felicity, elle prenait tous ces risques pour lui, mais il était destiné aux Enfers. Les hommes voulurent se jeter sur Felicity mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se servir de son arme, elle posa la main sur leur torse en évitant leurs coups quand ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et une lumière crue et aveuglante les désintégra sur place. Oliver dû baisser la tête pour protéger ses yeux, il sentit Malcolm se tendre sans pour autant marquer un geste de recul. En un éclair il était seul alors que le démon s'était jeté sur Felicity pour se battre. Ils échangèrent une série de coups, l'air devenait de plus en plus oppressant et tout fut fini dans un cri. Il releva à peine la tête et laissa le soulagement envahir son corps en voyant Felicity s'avancer vers lui. Elle était impressionnante de grâce et de force, ses ailes se repliant derrière elle, alors que les rémiges caressaient le sol. Cette image était presque irréelle et pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus certain et évident en ce monde que cet être extraordinaire. Il se rendit compte de ses tremblements seulement quand elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Son regard se promena sur les plumes, comme une de celles qu'il avait retrouvées le lendemain de son attaque, pensa qu'il aimerait caresser ses ailes et sentir leur douceur.

\- Tout va bien se passer… tout va rentrer dans l'ordre Oliver, il releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet inconnu qui n'annonçait rien de bon et un grand méchant qui fait vaciller un peu plus Oliver.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse toutes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction. Merci pour vos commentaires tout au long de cette histoire Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Melissa, Evy47, Lovatic, olicity1990 et Angy.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ta présence et tes conseils.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **Melissa: Oliver, qui tente depuis pratiquement le début d'en apprendre plus sur Felicity, est dépassé par ce qu'il découvre et sa première réaction est de s'éloigner pour la protéger. J'aime beaucoup Malcolm et ce côté démoniaque est fait pour lui. Merci**

 **Angy: Oliver sait maintenant qui est vraiment Felicity et même si il a voulu s'éloigner pour la protéger c'est elle qui le sauve. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui les attend...**

* * *

Felicity avait retrouvé sa place parmi les siens. Le fait d'avoir mis fin à sa punition sans autorisation de Mickael lui avait valu des remontrances mais Ray avait su parler pour elle et quand ils avaient mis en avant le danger que ces démons représentaient, l'archange avait fini par comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Elle avait eu une raison pour agir de la sorte.

Elle avait finalement évité le pire mais la punition restait toujours valable. Elle n'avait plus le droit de descendre sur Terre et encore moins le droit de s'approcher de son protégé. Elle avait dit à Oliver que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était de retour au Paradis et lui seul sur Terre. Elle passait ses journées à surveiller ce qu'il pouvait faire sur Terre en cachant son occupation à ses frères et sœurs et en chérissant les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ces quelques jours de vie parmi les humains. Elle sourit en pensant à Donna qui avait été tendre avec elle, Lance sous ses airs un peu secs l'avait couvé et elle avait découvert le côté plus charmeur d'Oliver.

Après avoir fait disparaître Malcolm et ses sbires, elle avait soigné Oliver et l'avait endormi. Sur le moment elle avait réagi d'instinct et comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait préféré qu'Oliver ne soit pas conscient pour lui faire ses adieux et par peur de ses réactions. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir, la repousser et elle ne souhaitait pas que leur lien se termine de cette façon. Elle avait eu du mal à le quitter, persuadée qu'il pourrait encore lui faire découvrir de nombreux aspects de la vie humaine mais il l'avait fui quand il avait appris qu'elle n'était pas comme lui et elle ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus peur. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les souvenirs de la profondeur de son regard et de son sourire joueur. Sa mémoire était intacte et tous les détails de sa vie terrestre lui permettaient d'occuper son existence qui lui semblait maintenant vide.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Oliver était dans son appartement, il dormait peu et en écoutant ses pensées, elle savait qu'il pensait souvent à la nuit où il avait failli se transformer en démon. La peur et l'incompréhension dominant le tout mais elle ne percevait aucune pensées la concernant. Son âme continuait de le torturer, elle avait souvent eu envie de descendre auprès de lui en restant invisible pour ne pas enfreindre les règles et poser une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser un moment et lui apporter la sérénité qui pourrait l'aider à se reposer. Mais elle s'était toujours retenue, ses supérieurs la surveillaient et Oliver ne pensait jamais à elle et ne la priait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas le revoir et elle ne devait pas succomber et descendre sur Terre pour satisfaire une envie personnelle. Il semblait avoir effacé son existence de sa mémoire et elle respectait son choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle sursauta à la voix très proche d'elle et fit face rapidement à l'homme.

Il avait gardé son apparence humaine, tout comme elle depuis qu'elle était revenu au Paradis. Il était grand et aussi blond que Mickael était brun. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, Gabriel avait un regard pétillant et vouait un véritable amour aux humains et aux plaisirs terrestres.

\- Rien, marmonna Felicity sur la défensive.

\- Tu ne sais pas que c'est mal de mentir, encore plus pour un ange ?

\- Je…

\- Il faut apprendre à faire ça mieux, avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds de surprise sans oser répondre. Il posa une main sur son épaule en sondant sa grâce et un sourire doux cette fois-ci se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'as sauvé deux fois.

\- Oui, c'est un homme bon. Je sais que j'ai été puni la première fois mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser aux mains de ce démon. C'est mon rôle de me battre contre le mal et…

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je voulais juste dire que votre lien est plus fort… et son âme est plus brillante. Felicity sentait le regard de l'archange se promener sur elle en l'observant comme s'il attendait à ce qu'elle comprenne quelque chose. Il a l'air d'être moins torturé. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'il a compris qu'il faisait le bien… qu'il ne se voit plus comme un monstre…

\- Et surtout qu'il a de nouveaux sentiments…, en soulevant les sourcils.

Elle fronça légèrement les siens à cette information. Elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait mais secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non, je lui ai fait peur… maintenant qu'il sait ce que je suis…

\- Les êtres humains sont plus compliqués et celui-ci à l'air… complexe, en soulevant les sourcils à nouveau alors qu'il refrénait un petit rire.

Elle savait que même si Oliver lui manquait, elle ne pouvait pas aller le retrouver et reconstruire le lien qui les avait liés jusqu'à récemment. Il ne voulait pas la voir, ses supérieurs l'en empêcheraient et Ray lui ferait la leçon.

\- Il ne pense pas à moi… jamais, je l'aurais entendu, dit-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais il y a une façon d'échapper à cet endroit, en regardant autour de lui, et à Mickael, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, de retrouver cet homme et d'être sûr de votre lien.

Felicity regarda Gabriel s'éloigner d'elle, elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des grâces passaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations et elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Elle visualisa une nouvelle fois ce que faisait Oliver sur Terre, elle avait envie de se trouver à ses côtés comme avant lorsqu'elle le suivait dans ses sorties nocturnes. Elle avait envie de le retrouver mais les règles qui régissaient son existence la retenaient. Elle sentait des émotions résiduelles traverser encore sa grâce et même si elle ne les comprenait pas toutes, le malaise que lui inspirait la désobéissance était supplanté par l'agitation excitante d'être face à son protégé. Elle retrouva Ray pour pouvoir parler et prendre sa décision et elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Elle s'aperçut de la grâce resplendissante et calme de Ray, il était à sa place, elle n'y était plus.

\- Je dois aider Oliver, il la regarda sans comprendre. Je dois le faire…, en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Non, attend… tu ne peux pas faire ça… pense à toutes les personnes que tu pourrais aider…

\- Je peux le faire aussi avec Oliver. Il aide les autres et je pourrais l'aider…

Felicity se libéra de sa prise, s'excusa de tourner le dos à cette existence qui lui avait été offerte et de le laisser seul face aux conséquences. Elle sentit Ray la suivre mais il ne tenta rien. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, lui sourit et ferma les yeux avant de chuter.

Elle abandonnait tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour un nouveau monde fait d'incertitudes. Elle sentit les premiers changements s'opérer, le poids de son corps qu'elle ressentait à nouveau, le vent contre sa peau, le rythme de son cœur effréné, ses sentiments qui s'exacerbaient. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, il se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos les yeux ouverts, une impression étrange persistante. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt puis traversa sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Le silence qui régnait le fit frémir et toutes ses angoisses alourdirent son cœur quand il sentit la solitude le gagner. Il avait cru s'y habituer mais il la ressentait de façon encore plus précise depuis ces six derniers mois, depuis qu'il avait vu une jeune femme… un ange se battre contre un démon pour le sauver. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se concentra sur les lumières de la ville pour éloigner ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle car c'est ce que lui avait demandé de faire le démon pour l'attirer… et il ne voulait pas la mettre encore en danger. Elle l'avait sauvé deux fois, l'avais mis à l'abri avant de disparaître et il avait repris sa vie comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée et se retourna pour s'approcher sur ses gardes. Il regarda par le judas et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour prendre Felicity dans ses bras alors qu'elle paraissait à bout de force. Il croisa son regard avant qu'elle ne perdre connaissance et ne s'effondre contre lui.

Oliver la souleva de terre et la déposa sur son lit pour l'installer du mieux possible. Il l'observait inquiet de son état, elle semblait différente et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu cette sorte d'aura. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être proche de la mort alors il s'installa près d'elle pour la veiller. Il vérifia sa respiration, elle était difficile mais elle semblait surtout épuisée. Il caressa son front pour repousser les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Son regard balaya son corps et il nota les bleus et les éraflures qui parsemaient les zones de peau qu'il pouvait voir.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis six mois, il s'était empêché de penser à elle et en un instant toute son inquiétude refoulée le submergea. La dernière fois, il l'avait vu combattre en pleine gloire et il se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état. Elle avait dû être attaquée par des démons après qu'elle l'ait mis à l'abri. Est-ce que ses frères l'avaient aidée ou s'étaient-ils contentés de la garder éloignée du Paradis car elle avait bafoué leurs règles… ? Une bouffée de rage l'envahit et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour elle mais d'un autre côté qui était-il pour penser qu'un ange avait besoin de lui? Il soupira de frustration, il aurait ses réponses quand elle se réveillerait et s'adossa dans le fauteuil sans la lâcher du regard.

Il se redressa dans le fauteuil en l'entendant bouger quelques heures plus tard et se pencha vers elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas, alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur, dis-moi ce que je peux faire… de quoi as-tu besoin pour aller mieux ? Felicity tenta de se redresser mais une douleur plus vive dans le dos la cloua sur le matelas.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Oliver sentit son cœur être comprimé et sa voix se fit plus impérative.

\- Tes pouvoirs… tu dois être capable de te régénérer… ou… je ne sais pas... Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui et sa voix se perdit. Elle était craintive et pour la première fois, il lisait des doutes dans son regard.

\- Je n'en ai plus… j'ai chuté. Elle vit son regard se remplir d'effroi.

\- Non tu n'as pas… ils t'ont chassé à cause de moi ? Elle lui prit la main pour lui expliquer et fut rassurée par le contact doux et chaud.

\- Non j'ai fait un choix et je vis maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il me semble juste en tant qu'humain. Oliver la regardait, peiné de son geste. Elle avait abandonné ses pouvoirs et son immortalité pour la liberté. Je dois maintenant m'habituer à cette condition d'humain et à mon corps avec ses nouveaux besoins. À ce moment-là celui-ci se manifesta par le grondement de son ventre. Il avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser mais elle avait besoin qu'il prenne soin d'elle pour l'instant.

\- Je vais te faire à manger, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des gaufres ?, lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il acquiesça, lui proposa de prendre une douche et lui prépara quelques vêtements pour qu'elle puisse être plus à l'aise que dans les vêtements sales et abîmés qu'elle portait.

Felicity se leva doucement quand Oliver fut parti et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche en ressentant à nouveau ce plaisir simple d'être réchauffé et détendu avant de le rejoindre à la cuisine d'où une odeur alléchante s'élevait. Elle s'installa sur une chaise face à une assiette pleine sous le regard d'Oliver. Il l'encouragea à manger et elle engloutit la première gaufre en un clin d'œil. Il la regardait un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Merci pour les gaufres et de m'avoir accueillie… je vais prévenir Quentin et Donna que je suis là et ils pourront peut-être m'accueillir à nouveau… Oliver sentit son ventre se tordre au risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Attends, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Felicity se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs et Oliver nota la douleur sur ses traits. Elle se rendit compte que le regard de l'humain lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle pensait et elle sentit un poids se poser sur sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il la repousse,… elle était maintenant comme lui et son âme se gonfla d'espoir à ce que ça lui permettait d'espérer.

\- Quand je suis partie, je suis retournée au Paradis. Ray a réussi à m'éviter les problèmes, j'ai passé ce temps à te surveiller.

\- Pendant six mois ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Le temps là-haut n'a pas la même valeur, il semble plus court mais l'existence que je menais jusqu'à maintenant ne me convenait plus et j'ai compris que la vie sur Terre me manquait… il n'y avait qu'une chose que je pouvais faire sans subir de représailles… alors j'ai abandonné mes ailes… Je ne sens plus ma grâce crépiter et vivre mais j'ai une âme qui vibre… en portant la main à sa poitrine. Gabriel m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais faire ce choix même s'il n'est pas permis aux anges.

Oliver l'écoutait religieusement alors qu'elle listait ce qu'elle avait abandonné. Et si elle changeait d'avis maintenant ? Si elle regrettait…

\- Tu as tout abandonné pour vivre sur Terre ? Elle acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette vie pouvait avoir de si attirant alors que lui-même ne faisait que se battre parmi les ombres qui rodaient sur cette planète. Felicity voyait dans son regard son incompréhension.

\- Je suis revenue car l'amitié et la considération de Donna et Quentin me manquait, pour sentir le soleil réchauffer ma peau, pour les gaufres, il sourit doucement, et pour apprendre à te connaitre, le regard d'Oliver se rembrunit aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici hier ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il avait eu peur de lui amener des problèmes mais maintenant il avait encore plus peur de la perdre.

\- Je voulais… savoir si tu allais bien. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir depuis là-haut… j'ai senti que je perdais ce lien peu à peu entre nous depuis que tu as appris ce que j'étais… mais tu es toujours mon protégé, je continue à m'inquiéter pour toi et je veux continuer à prendre soin de toi. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais…

Oliver écoutait Felicity lui expliquer tous ses doutes. Elle avait abandonné l'immortalité, ses pouvoirs, sa grâce pour revenir ici, près de lui. Il se sentait illégitime de son choix, elle était une créature parfaite et il n'était qu'un homme à l'âme torturée. Elle était forte alors qu'il était à bout de force. Ses yeux étaient remplis de certitudes alors qu'il était noyé sous les doutes. Il avait l'impression de la pervertir seulement en la regardant alors il ne pourrait jamais poser les mains sur elle. Elle avait défié l'ordre établi et il se cachait derrière des excuses. Sa raison vacilla quand elle fronça les sourcils et flancha entièrement quand elle lui affirma qu'elle voulait prendre soin de lui.

Felicity fut interrompue par les lèvres douces d'Oliver sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre. Le fil de ses idées se désagrégea et tout son corps semblait fondre de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand le contact disparut et le regard d'Oliver lui fit chauffer légèrement les joues alors que ses doigts caressaient sa pommette. Oliver sentait à nouveau son cœur battre alors que son regard était aimanté à cette femme.

\- Tu es si innocente, en retirant sa main.

\- Je ne suis pas innocente, en la lui attrapant pour garder un contact physique avec lui, seulement ignorante de certaines habitudes ou pratiques terrestres… que je suis impatiente d'apprendre. Oliver sentit son corps se remplir d'une tension nouvelle. En un geste, une phrase, elle redéfinissait ce que pourrait être sa vie à présent.

\- Pas avec moi, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

\- C'est avec toi que j'avais un lien profond et c'est avec toi que je veux en construire un nouveau.

Felicity se leva pour se rapprocher d'Oliver qui était resté debout. Elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et elle posa l'autre sur sa joue en se plongeant dans son regard. Elle ne distinguait plus son âme briller mais elle notait maintenant toutes les variations de bleu de ses yeux et des sentiments qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaitre. Elle connaissait son âme, ses pensées, elle voulait apprendre à connaitre son corps et tout savoir enfin de lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'Oliver se baissait pour réduire l'espace qui les séparait.

Il sentit la main de Felicity se glisser sur sa nuque et son cœur s'allégea en admettant qu'elle avait la même envie que lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'il ressentait son baiser timide et hésitant. Il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau et elle frémit en gémissant doucement. Son corps réagit immédiatement et il resserra ses mains sur elle pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son envie. Elle n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de choses et il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et se recula pour casser leur baiser. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa son front contre le sien alors que les mains de Felicity se glissaient dans son dos pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas plus d'elle. Il caressa ses cheveux et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Oliver sentit son corps s'alourdir contre le sien et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre pour qu'elle se repose encore un moment.

Felicity se laissa faire, heureuse qu'Oliver s'occupe d'elle. Elle lui tenait toujours la main et elle l'attira près d'elle quand elle s'allongea. Oliver ne résista pas et prit place sur le lit, face à son ange. Ils se regardaient en silence, appréciant leur promiscuité. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, repoussa ses cheveux encore une fois pour apprécier la courbe de son cou et la douceur de son épaule.

Elle frémit à son contact doux et aérien, son corps se réchauffa et se tendit à la fois. Elle appréhendait ces gestes et les souhaitaient ardemment. Son esprit et son corps luttaient contre les contradictions et son envie de retrouver ses lèvres la poussa à se rapprocher de son corps fort. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le sentit tressaillir sous son toucher alors qu'elle sentait les battements forts de son cœur. Elle releva son regard dans le sien pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne la repoussait plus mais il semblait se retenir de se rapprocher. Elle déplaça sa main dans son cou pour atteindre son menton dont elle caressa l'arrête puis glissa à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit pour libérer son souffle qu'il retenait.

Oliver laissait Felicity le découvrir, elle était innocente de ce genre de choses même si elle s'en défendait et il ne voulait en aucun cas la presser. Il soupira doucement sentant son corps se réchauffer sous les caresses tendres qui apprenaient son corps. Il posa sa main sur sa taille, là où son tee-shirt se relevait et laissait apparaître un bout de peau de ce corps parfait. Elle trembla légèrement et vint se coller à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ce baiser tendre explora ses lèvres, puis sa bouche en venant titiller sa langue. Il avait envie de coller son corps au sien mais se retint et à la place, sa main glissa sur son ventre plat et remonta à sa poitrine qu'il caressa doucement à travers le tissu.

Felicity gémit doucement en sentant les caresses d'Oliver sur son corps envahit de milliers de sensations nouvelles. Elle glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour avoir la sensation d'être encore plus proche de lui. Leur baiser se calma et Oliver en déposa de légers sur ses lèvres et son visage avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, bercée par les battements forts et réguliers du cœur de son protégé.

Le lendemain quand Felicity se réveilla, elle était seule et elle se leva rapidement pour redécouvrir son nouveau monde à la lumière du jour. Elle retrouva Oliver à la cuisine et il la serra contre lui rapidement en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il lui expliqua que John venait de lui déposer des vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se changer même s'il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup la voir habillée avec ses vêtements, son tee-shirt trop grand pour elle sur les épaules.

Il lui demanda comment elle se sentait et elle le rassura. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'acclimater à son corps et à ses nouveaux besoins qui étaient différents de ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter quand sa grâce avait été liée, mais que ça viendrait petit à petit. Puis il lui proposa que lorsqu'elle serait prête, ils aillent rendre visite à Donna et Quentin. Elle acquiesça en sentant un pincement au fond de son cœur.

Oliver se rendit compte du silence de Felicity sur la route et la rassura. Donna et Quentin avaient été là pour elle, ils seraient heureux de la revoir et rassurés de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Il lui attrapa la main une fois arrivé et la rassura encore une fois avant de la laisser pénétrer dans le petit café. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Donna se précipiter sur eux et prendre Felicity dans ses bras pour l'engloutir dans un câlin.

\- Chérie je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, alors que ses mots étaient noyés par les sanglots de soulagement. Oliver vit Felicity resserrer ses bras autour de la femme pour la serrer elle aussi contre elle.

Felicity avait eu peur de leur réaction mais c'était maintenant oublié, le poids sur sa poitrine s'était envolé et elle se laissait cajoler par cette femme qui l'avait prise sous son aile.

\- Où tu étais ? J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave… tu vas bien ? Alors que Felicity restait encore muette, que le regard de Donna l'explorait et que ses mains douces se posaient sur ses joues.

\- Oui je vais bien, en hochant la tête. Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Quentin, il s'est fait du souci lui aussi, en caressant sa joue d'un geste maternelle.

Donna jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Oliver et leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin avant de les retrouver.

\- Il va arriver, en apportant avec elle du café et des gaufres. Oliver sourit en voyant qu'il connaissait maintenant lui aussi un des plaisirs de Felicity.

Donna se força à rester silencieuse un moment et la regarda manger en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant ces derniers mois. Quelques minutes après Quentin arrivait en courant dans le café, il visa Felicity et s'approcha d'elle sans attendre pour la prendre dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Donna. Sa réaction rassura Felicity encore une fois, elle les avait inquiétés et elle espérait qu'ils allaient comprendre pourquoi elle avait dû disparaître.

\- Tout va bien ? En la prenant par les épaules. Elle eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'il enchaîna. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit où tu allais ? On s'est inquiétés, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, d'une voix plus agitée. Felicity se recroquevilla un peu sur elle et s'excusa auprès de lui alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'a pas choisi, les interrompit Oliver. Quentin se détacha d'elle et nota pour la première fois la présence d'Oliver Queen. Son regard se fit plus dur.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris de te trouver ici… je savais que tu avais un lien avec cette affaire quand je t'ai interrogé. Elle a disparu à cause de toi ? Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Felicity prit la parole pour lui demander de s'assoir pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Non… pas tout à fait. Elle attendit que l'inspecteur se détourne d'Oliver et se lança dans ses explications. Vous ne savez pas tout de moi, j'ai dû vous cacher une partie de la vérité.

\- Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire ? Lui demanda Donna.

\- Non, en baissant la tête. Elle fit une pause en se demandant comment leur annoncer ce qu'elle était… avait été, et choisit d'être directe. Quand vous m'avez trouvé, j'étais un ange... puni pour avoir désobéit. Elle regarda Donna qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Quentin s'en voulu de son ton un peu trop dur mais il s'était inquiété depuis longtemps et il était perdu.

\- Je t'ai dit la vérité, en regardant l'inspecteur froncer les sourcils, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de me croire et Ray m'a déconseillé de tout raconter pour ne pas me mettre en danger.

\- Ray ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mon frère, il a veillé sur moi de loin. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti mais je devais cacher ma véritable nature.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Felicity, la rassura Donna en lui attrapant la main et en la serrant dans la sienne. Felicity lui rendit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Et pourquoi tu as disparu sans explication, quelqu'un a appris ce que tu étais ?

\- Oliver a été attaqué et enlevé par des démons, en tournant la tête vers lui. J'ai supplié Ray de me rendre mes pouvoirs…

\- Et elle m'a sauvé encore une fois, en caressant sa tempe de son pouce. Donna nota le regard tendre et amoureux que cet homme posait maintenant sur Felicity.

\- Les autres emplumés n'ont pas dû être heureux que tu désobéisses encore une fois.

\- Chéri, lança Donna d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Quentin pour le calmer alors que Felicity le regardait surprise.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, ils n'ont même pas tenu compte du fait qu'elle avait voulu sauver quelqu'un et ils nous l'ont enlevée.

Le sourire de Donna s'accentua, Quentin avait été très touché par la disparition de Felicity, il avait enquêté les premiers temps dans le cadre de la police et il avait continué sur son temps libre quand ses supérieurs lui avaient fait comprendre de lâcher l'affaire car personne n'avait signalé la disparition de cette jeune femme et que personne ne l'avait recherché jusqu'à présent.

\- Comment tu as pu revenir ici aujourd'hui ? La punition a été levée ? Demanda Donna en serrant la main de Quentin dans la sienne.

\- Non, répondit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Quand j'ai rejoint le Paradis, on m'a interdit de redescendre sur Terre. J'ai obéis pendant un moment mais vous me manquiez et je n'étais plus à ma place là-haut alors… j'ai abandonné mes ailes… et je suis devenue humaine, alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, qu'elle avait abandonné tous ses pouvoirs mais qu'enfin elle était là où elle se sentait bien et à sa place. Donna la prit dans ses bras encore une fois en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit revenu près d'eux, Quentin posait sur elle un regard soulagé et rempli de fierté. Elle se tourna enfin vers Oliver qui lui tenait toujours la main et sentit son corps se réchauffer sous le regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle. Elle était à sa place et rien ne pourrait la faire regretter ce qu'elle avait quitté car son paradis était ici.

Quand ils quittèrent le petit café ensemble, elle aperçut Ray de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, Oliver lui demanda si elle allait bien alors que son regard ne quittait pas son frère. Elle le vit sourire doucement et rassura Oliver en souriant à son tour, rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce happy-end vous aura plu. Felicity a dû abandonner ses ailes mais elle a surement trouvé plus en contrepartie. Cette histoire d'ange et de démon était un peu inspiré par l'univers de Supernatural et le côté innocent du personnage de Castiel du début.**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos lectures, vos** **commentaires et vos mis en favoris. Je suis heureuse et touchée de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn encore un grand merci pour ta présence et le temps que tu prends pour me relire et me conseiller. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine si ça vous dis pour une nouvelle histoire d'un tout autre genre... 20 chapitres, rating M...**

 **Je vous embrasse**


End file.
